L'attrape parents
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Des années après sa rupture avec Terry, Candy qui a refait sa vie, doit faire face à un nouveau chagrin. L'Angleterre semble être le pays idéal pour un nouveau départ...
1. Chapter 1

**L'attrape parents**

**Par Gentillefille**

**Inspirée par le film du même titre? (Je suis canadienne, en France je crois que le titre du film était « A nous quatre ») Et vous pouvez me croire ou pas, le titre m'est venu à la fin de ma rédaction. LOL ! J'ai écrit cette fic pour l'anniversaire de notre cher Terry (le 28 janvier) en anglais car je n'avais pas le temps de l'écrire en français. Bonne lecture. Et bon anniversaire Terry !**

C'était le milieu du mois d'août et le climat était très chaud a Chicago. Le jardin du manoir était plein de gens qui était venu pour un barbecue pour le fils tu maître de maison. Il avait invité tous ses amis, ses cousins et tout le monde s'amusait ; c'était une grande fête. Alors il y avait beaucoup de bruit à l'extérieur. Les parents, qui étaient la, se servirent de la nourriture et ils allèrent a l'intérieur pour manger. La nourriture était bonne.

Candy était maintenant une jeune femme dans la trentaine, mais on ne dirait pas en la voyant, on pouvait la confondre avec les adolescents dehors dans le jardin. Elle parlait à Albert, le maître du manoir.

- Candy, pense un peu… c'est trop loin… l'Angleterre est de l'autre cote de l'Atlantique, dit Albert

- C'est drôle que tu n'aies pas pensé que c'était si loin quand tu m'as envoyé là-bas adolescente…

- Je sais…. Mais maintenant tu as le choix…

- Et je choisi d'aller à Londres…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour changer… j'ai besoin de changement

- Je sais que tu viens de perdre ton mari, mais…

- Albert, s'il te plait, ma décision est prise…

- Rien de ce que je vais dire ne te fera changer d'avis ?

- Rien du tout. Je suis désolée. Mais rester ici c'est beaucoup trop douloureux, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux, il me manque tellement !

- Je sais chérie, dit Albert en la prenant dans ses bras

Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, Annie arriva avec son mari. Elle vit Candy et Albert entrain de s'étreindre.

- Albert, ne peut pas de faire changer d'avis ? Demanda Annie

- Non. J'ai besoin de ça Annie, comprends moi, dit Candy

- Bien sur chérie, je te comprends. Tu as besoin d'un nouvel environnement qui ne va pas te rappeler ton ancienne vie, dit Annie

- Merci, dit Candy

- Mais tu vas nous manquer quand même, dit Archie

- Vous allez me manquer aussi…, dit Candy

- Pourquoi l'Angleterre ? Dit Annie

- Pourquoi pas l'Angleterre ? Demanda Candy

- Tu sais pourquoi…, fit Annie

- Parce que j'étais à l'école là-bas il y a un million d'années ? Dit Candy

- Oui, dit Annie et …

- Annie, c'est tellement loin tout ça… c'est oublié…, dit Candy

Annie comprit que Candy ne voulait pas qu'elle parle de…. du passé.

- Et bien, dit Archie, tu es adulte, tu sais ce que tu fais. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est te souhaiter bonne chance…

- Merci Archie, dit Candy en souriant

- Si tu t'ennuies, dit Albert, reviens…

- Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, mais merci pour ton offre

Archie regardait par la fenêtre ; les enfants entrain de jouer. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup.

- Je ne me souviens être aussi heureux de jouer quand j'avais leur age, dit-il

- Ça c'est parce que tu avais peur de salir tes chemises en soie, dit Annie en riant

- Ouais, dit Candy, tu étais un maniaque de la mode

- Il l'est toujours, dit Annie, on parle mode tout le temps… et il ne me laisse rien porter qui ne soit pas à la mode…

- Annie, s'il te plait, dit Archie

- Mais j'adore ça, c'est superbe d'avoir un mari qui partage votre passion de la mode, dit Annie en riant

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds entra dans la salle. Il était grand et beau.

- Maman ? Dit-il en marchant vers Candy, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, chéri… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi… dit Candy

- Mais bien sur que je dois m'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis l'homme de la maison maintenant… tu as besoin de quelque chose, une boisson, plus de nourriture ? Je t'ai apporté les petits gâteaux que tu aimes

- Merci chéri, tu es très gentil…

- Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de dire à ta mère qu'elle ne doit pas partir si loin ? Demanda Albert

- Je suis pour… on a besoin de changement, pépé, dit le garçon, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien

Albert abandonna le sujet. La décision de Candy était prise, elle partait. Elle allait lui manquer terriblement.

- D'accord, dit Albert, mais vous allez me manquer tous les deux

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras

Tout était prêt. Candy partait pour l'Angleterre… Le voyage se passa le week end suivant. Toute la famille était là pour lui dire aurevoir. Annie et Archie avaient une fille appelée Rosy, qui avait un faible pour le fils de Candy.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle

- Vous allez tous me manquer, dit le garçon

C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas lui donner de l'espoir. Rosy était déçue. Patricia était là aussi. Elle avait un mari et des enfants. La vie continuait après la mort d'Alistair, après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente…

- Candy, dit Patricia, bon voyage et j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux

- Merci Patricia, dit Candy

- La vie continue, crois-moi… je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai de nouveau heureuse après avoir perdu Alistair… mais j'ai trouvé Joey et je suis heureuse…, dit-elle

- Je sais Patricia, dit Candy, merci

La fille d'Eliza, en dépit de l'influence de sa mère, avait un faible pour le fils de Candy et elle aimait bien Candy. Alors elle était la avec les autres pour dire aurevoir a Candy et l'objet de son affection. Elle s'appelait Heather.

- Aurevoir tante Candy, dit-elle, bon voyage

- Aurevoir Heather, dit Candy

- Et toi, reviens-moi vite, dit-elle au fils de Candy

- Eh Heather, laisse-le tranquille dit Rosy, laisse-le !

- Whoaa les filles ! Doucement ! Dit-il, je suis content de vous voir toutes les deux

Candy regardait la scène en riant… Elle serra Albert dans ses bras.

- C'est toi qui va me manquer le plus, « papa », dit-elle

- Je sais petite, dit Albert

Elle serra Annie dans ses bras aussi.

- Je sais que tu as besoin de changement et peut être que l'Angleterre est ce qu'il te faut… si ça ne marche pas, tu peux toujours revenir, dit Annie

- Ouais, on sera toujours ravi de te revoir, dit Archie

- Je sais, dit Candy, aurevoir… Chéri, allons-y…

- Ok, maman, dit-il, aurevoir tout le monde !

Ils montèrent à bord après avoir embrasser tout le monde encore une fois. Le bateau s'en alla pour les amener en Angleterre. Elle avait une suite pour elle et son fils.

- Maman, je vais aller faire un tour, dit son fils

- D'accord chéri. Je vais rester ici et me reposer, peut être que j'irai faire un tour plus tard

- D'accord maman. Je t'aime….

- Je t'aime aussi, chéri…

Elle ferma les yeux en se couchant sur le lit en pensant à comment elle en était arrivée là…

Après la fête à la maison Pony, elle retourna à Chicago avec Albert. Il se servit de son influence pour lui trouver du travail à l'hôpital. Mais il avait aussi fait des travaux à la Joyeuse Clinique du Docteur Martin en remerciement pour avoir engagé Candy quand personne d'autre ne voulait d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit le Docteur Martin

- Si, c'est nécessaire, dit Candy, vous m'avez engagée quand personne ne voulait de moi…

- C'est parce que tout le monde s'en fou de ma petite clinique…

- Et bien moi je ne m'en fou pas… laissez nous vous faire ce cadeau, dit Candy

- D'accord… c'est vrai que dit la bible, il faut être bon avec tout le monde, vous allez accueillir des anges ; Albert et vous êtes mes anges, dit le Docteur Martin ému

Candy retourna travailler à l'hôpital Sainte Joanna, et elle habitait avec Albert au manoir. La grande tante ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, Candy était la fille adoptive d'Albert, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle était sa fille au même titre que les enfants qu'Albert aura dans le futur. Candy le taquinait de temps en temps en l'appelant « papa ». Albert riait et il répondait en l'appelant sa fille et ensuite ils éclataient de rire. Ils avaient une relation d'un père et sa fille et ils étaient heureux. Le temps passa et un jour Candy eut la surprise de sa vie à l'hôpital. On amenait toujours beaucoup de blessés de guerre, des soldats. Candy se sentit attirée par un de blessés.

- Oh, ça fait longtemps, mais est-ce que c'est lui ? Dit-elle à haute voix

- Quoi ? Demanda Nathalie sa collègue

- Ce soldat là-bas, je le connais, enfin, je crois que je le connais…

- Et bien tu connais tout le monde ! Dit Nathalie en riant

- Je suis sérieuse, Nathalie, laisse moi aller le voir de près

Elle s'approcha du jeune soldat ; il était blond et il paraissait plus âgé, mais Candy l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, même si elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois…

- Michael ? Dit-elle

Le soldat regardait le plafond et il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom.

- Michael, c'est moi Candy, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Le soldat la regarda et il sourit faiblement…

- Oui, la tour…. Vous êtes une vraie demoiselle casse-cou ! Vous savez ça !

- Oh Michael, je suis content de vous voir et je suis contente que vous soyez revenu en vie de la guerre !

- Candy ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour… notre rencontre était si brève

- Ne parlez pas, dit-elle, gardez vos forces…

- Oh, je vais bien, ils sont entrain d'aggraver ma situation pour rien, je suis docteur et je sais que je vais bien

- Les docteurs sont les pires patients, dit Candy, je vais vous amener dans votre chambre et un autre docteur vous examinera

- Melle Casse-cou, je suis ravie que vous soyez le premier visage familier que je vois… Vous ressemblez toujours à une petite fille…

- Mais, je suis une infirmière maintenant avec plusieurs années d'expérience, dit-elle en souriant

Candy s'occupa exclusivement de l'homme qui l'avait aidé à descendre cette tour avec cette stupide valise à la main. Meghan la cousine de Michael venait les voir et elle les trouvait toujours ensemble.

- Les infirmières ne sont-elles pas sensé être professionnelles et ne pas séduire les patients ? Demanda-t-elle

- Et bien Candy me tient compagnie, dit Michael

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cette petite orpheline pour s'occuper de toi, je peux demander une autre infirmière, dit Meghan

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Dit Michael, je veux que Candy s'occupe de moi… et arrête de la traiter d'orpheline, elle a été adoptée par un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique, elle est très riche !

- Oh…, mais Eliza m'a dit, dit Meghan un peu gênée

- Eliza m'a dit de laisser Candy se rompre le cou quand elle descendait de la tour. Elle n'est pas gentille du tout ne l'écoute plus….

- Je suis désolée, vous vous occupez de Michael, merci, dit Meghan

- Je ne fais que mon travail, dit Candy, et il m'a aidé à descendre de cette tour, il a donc toute mon attention

Michael lui sourit et elle lui sourit aussi. Meghan regarda la scène : la chimie était là, elle était palpable. Candy et Michael se mirent à sortir ensemble peu de temps après ça, et ils se rapprochèrent. Elle avait de la place dans son cœur pour un autre amour… Albert lui en parla un jour.

- Ma petite Candy, tu es sure ? Tu ne te jettes pas sur lui pour oublier Terry ?

- Ça fait un peu longtemps non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? J'aime Michael Albert, et je suis heureuse quand je suis avec lui…

- D'accord alors. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse…

- Je vais être heureuse, dit-elle, Michael est merveilleux et il est docteur… nous avons tellement de points communs…

Alors quand tout le monde se mariait et commençait une famille, Candy épousa le docteur Michael et commença aussi sa famille. Patty avait aussi trouvé quelqu'un, et elle épousa un gentil jeune homme appelé Joey Barnes et commença une famille. Candy eut un beau petit garçon qu'elle appela Michael Junior. Ils l'appelèrent « Mike » pour ne pas le confondre avec son père. Candy eut une belle vie avec Michael, qui la poussa à poursuivre des études en médecines et elle devint docteur comme lui et ensuite ils devinrent tous les deux des chirurgiens. La vie était belle jusqu'à ce soir atroce il y a quelques semaines ; Michael avait eu un accident de voiture et l'autre chauffeur était en état d'ébriété… Candy avait sentit son cœur de déchirer en lambeaux. Elle était veuve, tout à coup avec un fils adolescent. Le voyage en Angleterre était une opportunité qui lui était venue de la part d'un de ses collègues, pour étudier une nouvelle méthode de chirurgie qui était sensé aider les patients qui avaient besoin de don d'organes. Ça tombait à pic, parce que Candy avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Elle se leva et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle aurait voulu être avec Michael, aller à Londres avec lui et étudier cette nouvelle méthode avec lui ; il aimait tellement guérir les gens, il aurait été si heureux d'apprendre qu'il existait un nouveau moyen de le faire. La porte s'ouvrit et son fils entra.

- Mike, dit-elle, tu t'ennuies déjà ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de jeunes gens de ton age pour parler ?

- Si, si, mais je suis venu voir comment tu allais, maman

- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir voir comment je vais tout le temps, chéri. Je vais bien

- Maman, tu pleurais encore…

- Et je vais pleurer encore, c'est normal. Je viens de perdre mon mari, mon meilleur ami, le père de mon enfant, mon partenaire…

- Je sais, la vie n'est pas juste. C'était son heure…il a eu une bonne vie… mais tu es toujours vivante, et je suis toujours vivant. La vie continue… tu vas continuer à t'occuper de tes patient et papa va nous regarder du ciel…

- Mike, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour mère… courage. Il me manque aussi. Il était mon meilleur ami….

Mike ressortit pour trouver ses nouveaux camarades et Candy alla se promener sur le pont du bateau. Elle était entrain de penser à Michael, mais son esprit la ramena en cette veille de Nouvel An avec ce garçon insupportable… pourquoi était-elle entrain de penser à lui tout à coup ? Elle chassa ce souvenir de sa tête, mais c'était comme si il ne voulait pas s'en aller….


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie**

Candy et Mike arrivèrent à Londres dans la maison qu'on leur avait donnée par l'hôpital ; elle était belle et accueillante.

- Maman, ça va être super ici, tu verras…

- On doit chercher une école pour toi…

- Pourquoi pas celle où tu es allée ? Comment ça s'appelait encore ? Le collège Saint Paul ?

- Tu veux vraiment aller dans cette école ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça semble être amusant…

- Mike…

- Maman, allons…Laisse moi vivre cette expérience. Si je n'aime pas l'école, on trouvera une autre école

Candy regarda son fils. Il voulait l'expérience de Saint Pau ? D'accord. Pour quoi pas ?

- D'accord, nous irons à St. Paul demain pour t'y inscrire ; en tant qu'ancienne élève….

- Qui s'est enfuie sans laisser d'adresse…, dit son fils avec un ton moqueur

- Michael !

- Désolé maman, c'était irrésistible… mais tu devrais pouvoir m'inscrire sans aucun problème…

- Bien sur, mais tu vas habiter ici avec moi ; pas d'internat tant que je suis ici avec toi…

- Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus, maman… alors je vais habiter ici.

Le lendemain, Candy amena son fils au Collège Royal de Saint Paul. La Mère Grey avait pris sa retraite. La mère Margaret était la nouvelle directrice. Elle reconnu Candy tout de suite.

- Candice Neige André ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu n'as pas changé du tout ! Dit la Mère Margaret

- Sœur Margaret ! Ou est-ce que c'est Mère Margaret maintenant ? Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Voici mon fils, Michael, dit Candy

- Bonjour Michael, dit Mère Margaret

- Bonjour, Mère Margaret, dit Michael en souriant

- Est-ce que vous pouvez le prendre ? Demanda Candy, je sais que c'est un peu à l'improviste, mais je suis venue ici aussi une peu soudainement, je viens de perdre mon mari…

- Oh, je suis désolée, dit la Mère Margaret

- Merci. Alors je suis venue ici pour étudier une nouvelle méthode de chirurgie…

- Chirurgie ?

- Je suis docteur, chirurgienne…

- Oh, wow. Toutes mes félicitations. Bien sur que je vais prendre ton fils Candy. Pour toi. Et comme tu habites ici maintenant, je suppose qu'il va habiter chez toi?

- Oui… Merci, Mère Margaret

- De rien Candy. Je suis heureuse que tu nous fasses confiance avec ton fils, après la façon dont cette école t'a traitée…

- C'est du passé…

Alors Michael Junior allait aller à l'école, là ou sa mère était allée il y a des années. Candy commença son nouveau programme et elle fut surprise de voir combien les choses changeaient au jour le jour, grâce aux recherches que des scientifiques faisaient pour améliorer les moyens de la médecine. Tout allait bien. Candy travaillait pour oublier sa douleur et son chagrin.

Michael Jr aimait sa nouvelle école. Il avait fait quelques amis et il aimait porter l'uniforme. Il rencontra une jeune fille qui s'appelait Nellie. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus. Ils s'entendirent tout de suite et ils devinrent des amis.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Candy était dans une réception avec d'autres docteurs et ils parlaient de la médecine, bien sur. Elle rencontra un homme et sa femme. Le monsieur était fasciné de voir une femme chirurgienne qui paraissait si jeune.

- Vous me fascinez, dit-il, je suis Lord Bakersfield, voici ma femme…

- Bonsoir, dit Candy avec un sourire

- J'ai ma filleule qui souffre des reins, je me demandais si vous pouviez l'aider…, dit Lord Bakersfield

- Et bien pour que je l'examine, il va falloir que je voie son dossier et étudie son cas, est-ce que vous pouvez l'amener à l'hôpital ?

- Et bien, justement, dit Lord Bakersfield, elle a perdu sa mère quand elle était un bébé, et son père est très protecteur. Il en a eu assez des docteurs qui ne trouve pas de solution au problème de sa fille, alors il ne veut plus entendre parler des hôpitaux, à part si elle en a vraiment besoin…

- Oh, dit Candy, alors que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Si elle ne peut pas venir à l'hôpital…

- Est-ce que vous pouvez venir la voir chez elle à la maison ? Demanda-t-il

- Mais vous venez de dire que son père ne veut pas que les médecins l'examinent, dit Candy

- Et bien, il va falloir mentir et vous amener chez lui a son insu…il y a un dîner dans deux jours, je peux faire en sorte que vous soyez avec nous, ensuite vous pourriez aller la voir dans sa chambre…

- Ça semble un peu bizarre ce plan…, dit Candy

- Et bien, pensez-y… examinez-la et voyez si vous pouvez l'aider. S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, supplia Lord Bakersfield

Candy le regarda. Ça semblait un peu bizarre, ce qu'il demandait de faire, et un peu malhonnête. Mais si ça pouvait aider la jeune fille…

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement, je vais venir avec vous, je vais examiner votre filleule

- Merci beaucoup, dit Lady Bakersfield

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous adressé à moi ? Demanda Candy, il y a d'autres docteurs

- Et bien, vous ne ressemblez pas à un chirurgien, dit Lord Bakersfield, vous pouvez venir et devenir amie avec le père…

- Quoi ? Vous voulez que je sorte avec le père ? Dit Candy surprise

- Pas sortir avec lui… plutôt devenir son ami…, dit Lord Bakersfield, c'est pour la bonne cause…

Candy les regardait comme s'ils venaient tous les deux de tomber du ciel.

- Je ne vais pas sortir avec le père rien que pour pouvoir examiner sa fille ! Dit-elle

- Garder l'esprit ouvert, parce que si vous pouvez l'aider, il va falloir convaincre le père de vous laisser la traiter, dit Lord Bakersfield.

- Et bien, je suppose que si c'est pour sauver sa fille, il va m'écouter

Lord Bakersfield et sa femme se regardèrent. Candy vit leur regard.

- Quoi ? C'est un ogre ? Il ne va pas me manger, si je peux sauver la vie de sa fille ! Dit-elle

- Et bien je suis sure que vous êtes la personne qu'il nous faut. Dieu merci. Soyez patiente et pensez à la petite fille…

- A vous entendre, on dirait que le père est un monstre ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Vous n'avez aucune idée, murmura Lady Bakersfield

- Pardon ? Demanda Candy

- Rien, dit Lady Bakersfield, merci beaucoup pour votre aide, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants

- De rien. Si je peux aider votre filleule, ça vaut la peine d'affronter son goujat de père…

Le lendemain, quand on fils revint de l'école, il avait l'air triste.

- Mike, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles triste, demanda Candy

- Oh, c'est mon amie, Nellie, elle n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui, un des profs a dit qu'elle était malade

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu le sais ?

- Non, elle semblait aller bien hier…

- Et bien, j'espère qu'elle sera là demain, comme ça tu ne pas plus t'inquiéter pour elle… et la prochaine fois que tu la vois, demande lui ce qu'elle a… et dis-lui que ta mère est docteur…

- D'accord. Merci maman.

Mais le lendemain, Nellie n'était toujours pas à l'école et Mike était triste.

- Mike ? Dit sa mère

- Elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui non plus ! Je commence vraiment a m'inquiéter et j'aurai voulu savoir ou elle habite…

- Peut être qu'elle a juste un vilain rhume, ou la grippe

- Peut être…

- Ne t'inquiète pas tellement. Tu aimes bien cette fille…

- Elle est très gentille

- J'ai un dîner ce soir, et comme c'est vendredi, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Bien sur, maman. Je viens avec toi. Ça va m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Nellie

Ils allèrent s'apprêter pour aller au dîner. Lord Bakersfield vint la chercher.

- Vous avez de la compagnie ? Demanda-t-il

- C'est mon fils, Mike, dit-elle en souriant

- Wow !

- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Michael en souriant

- Et bien il est plus grand que moi de taille, dit Candy, on peut le prendre pour mon petit ami

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils se rendirent au dîner ; il y avait beaucoup de gens.

- Comme il y a tellement de monde, vous pouvez aller directement à l'étage, dit Lord Bakersfield

- Quoi ? Dit Candy

- Ma femme va aller avec vous, pour vous montrer la chambre de la petite

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mike

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Candy, va avec Lord Bakersfield

- D'accord, maman, dit Mike incertain

Candy alla à l'étage avec Lady Bakersfield jusqu'à la chambre de la petite. Lady Bakersfield frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit une voix à l'intérieure

Candy entra avec Lady Bakersfield. Il y avait une jeune fille, couchée sur le lit. Elle sourit quand elle reconnut sa marraine.

- Tante Sheridan ! Dit-elle avec un faible sourire, comme c'est bon de te voir !

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lady Bakersfield en la serrant dans ses bras

- Pas trop mal… tu as une amie avec toi ? Dit la fille

- C'est un docteur

- Un docteur ? Mais elle est a peine plus vieille que moi !

- Je suis plus vieille que j'en ai l'air, dit Candy avec un sourire, comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas trop mal… bonne idée d'avoir amener une femme docteur, Tante Sheridan, papa ne va jamais penser qu'elle est médecin… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec lui, il en a probablement assez de voir des docteurs qui ne trouvent aucune solution…

Candy examina la jeune fille.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Candy

- Eleonor, mais on m'appelle Nellie, dit-elle

- Bonjour Nellie, me m'appelle Candy

- Bonjour Dr. Candy, enchantée de te connaître…

- Je suis enchantée de te connaître aussi, dit Candy avec un sourire

Candy se sentit un peu bizarre ; cette jeune fille avait une chaleur qui émanait d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était dommage qu'elle soit si malade et que les docteurs n'arrivaient pas à la guérir. Elle était si jeune ; elle était supposée avoir le reste de sa vie devant elle.

Pendant ce temps-là en bas à la fête, Mike se demandait où se trouvait sa mère. Il se souvint l'avoir vu monter à l'étage avec Lady Bakersfield, il pensait qu'elles étaient allées se repoudrer le nez. Il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Le maître de la maison vit un jeune garçon qui montait les escaliers, il voulait le suivre, mais il fut distrait par des invités qui venaient d'arriver. Mais il continuait à regarder pour voir si le jeune garçon était de retour.

Mike était entrain de chercher sa mère en frappant à toutes les portes, et en les ouvrant. Il finit par trouver la chambre où se trouvait sa mère. Il frappa à la porte… Lady Bakersfield ouvrit la porte, retenant son souffle. Elle était soulagée de voir que ce n'était que Mike.

- Mike ? Dit-elle, tu cherches ta mère ?

- Oui, dit Mike, est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

- Elle est ici, dit Lady Bakersfield, mais…

- Laissez-le entrer, dit Candy, entre chéri…

Mike entra dans la chambre et il fut surpris de voir sa mère avec une jeune fille couchée sur le lit. Il s'approcha.

- Maman, que fais-tu ici ? Dit-il, tu…

Il s'arrêta quand il vit la jeune fille sur le lit…

- Nellie ? Dit-il

- Mike ? Dit-elle, salut !

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il, tu n'es pas venu à l'école…

- Je vais mieux, dit-elle

- Ça va aller, avec ma mère qui s'occupe de toi

- Ta mère ? Le monde est petit ! Dit Nellie en souriant

Mike s'approcha d'elles. Il prit une chaise et il s'assit à coté du lit. Il lui prit la main…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais malade, dit-il

- Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment un plaisant sujet de conversation ; « Salut, je m'appelle Nellie et j'ai une maladie qui est peut être incurable… »

- D'accord, mais, j'étais inquiet et j'avais raison, tu es malade…

Candy se leva pour aller parler à Lady Bakersfield, quand la porte s'ouvrit et le père de Nellie entra dans la chambre…

- Que diable se passe-t-il ici ! De quel droit osez-vous être ici dans la chambre de ma fille ! Elle est malade et elle a besoin de repos ! Cria-t-il, éloignez-vous d'elle !

- Papa, dit Nellie, calme-toi, il n'y a pas de problème… lui c'est Mike un ami de l'école, je t'en ai parlé…

- Que diable fait-il ici ! Cria le père

- Et bien, dit Nellie il est venu avec tante Sheridan et sa mère pour voir comment j'allais…

- Sheridan ! Comment as-tu osé amener des inconnus dans la chambre de ma fille ?

- Je…, commença Lady Bakersfield

Candy regardait la scène et elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Oh, la vie était très cruelle avec elle. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert quand elle avait perdu son mari ! Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle était figée sur place.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit ! Cria le père

- Papa ! Dit Nellie, Tante Sheridan voulait juste l'opinion d'un autre docteur….

- Docteur, ce jeune garçon est un docteur ? Il sort à peine des couches !

- Pas lui, banane, dit Nellie, sa mère…

Le père se retourna et pour la première fois, il vit qu'il y avait une autre femme dans la chambre avec eux, qui était restée silencieuse. Il la regarda et il pensait qu'il rêvait en couleur… Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment.

Lady Bakersfield, Mike et Nellie les regardaient surpris. Nellie était surprise de voir son père à court de mot pour la première fois ! Mike regardait sa mère et il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état, elle était bouleversée, mais… Lady Bakersfield priait que Candy soit capable d'aider Nellie et de convaincre son père…

Candy regardait toujours le père de Nellie dans les yeux.

- Cette enfant est un docteur ? Dit-il, elle a 12 ans ! Ces taches de sons sur ton nez ne te font pas paraître plus intelligente avec ce nez…

- Après toutes ces années, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à me dire pour me draguer ? Dit Candy, tu as besoin de nouveau matériel…

- Qui te dis que c'est pour te draguer ? Tu te surestimes, mon cher docteur…

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour flirter avec toi ; je suis ici pour voir une patiente. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !

- Tu es dans ma maison, sans invitation, dans la chambre de ma fille… j'ai le droit de me mettre en colère

- En colère parce qu'un docteur est entrain d'examiner ta fille malade ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici ! Vous êtes tous des charlatans de toute les façons, à qui je paye beaucoup de d'argent pour avoir le même diagnostique… incurable !

Mike décida de défendre sa mère.

- Eh ! Ma mère est le meilleur docteur et le meilleur chirurgien qui existe ! Votre fille a une bonne chance de survivre avec elle ! Dit-il en criant presque

- Michael, dit Candy, ça va…

- Non maman, comment ose-t-il te parler de la sorte ? Il ne te connaît pas !

- C'est là que tu fais erreur jeune homme, ta mère et moi sommes de vieux amis…, dit le père de Nellie

- Quoi ? Dirent Mike, Nellie et Lady Bakersfield

- Nous sommes de vieux amis, répéta-t-il

- Maman ? Dit Mike

- Je le connais depuis l'école…, dit Candy

- Ici ? A Saint Paul ? Dit Mike

- Oui…, dit Candy, il est maintenant le duc de Grandchester, on penserait qu'il aurait de bonnes manières et nous saluerait…

- Vous violez ma propriété, dit-il

- J'étais invitée par Lord Bakersfield, dit-elle, si je savais que c'était ton château, je ne me serai même pas déranger pour venir ! Viens Mike, on y va…

- Maman, attends ! On ne peut pas partir. Dis-nous si tu peux aider Nellie… ne le mets pas au milieu de votre, votre… je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça… ce que vous avez ! Elle a besoin d'aide

- Michael, si son père ne veut pas que je la soigne, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas le forcer, dit Candy

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous semblez si bien vous connaître… allez maman !

Candy regarda son fils et son visage suppliant. Il était désespéré. Elle se tourna vers le père de Nellie qui était allée près du lit de sa fille.

- Terry, dit-elle, tu peux me laisser regarder le cas de ta fille ?

Terrence Grandchester regarda la femme devant lui qui était presque exactement comme elle était il y a toutes ces années, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas vieilli d'un jour. Mais elle avait un fils qui était adolescent…

- Ça sert à quoi ? Tu vas me dire la même chose, dit-il

- Et bien, je ne saurais pas si je n'essaye pas…tu ne peux pas être sure ce que je vais te dire…

- Nellie, dit-il en regardant sa fille, tu veux vivre encore tout ça ?

- Papa, je n'ai rien à perdre… une femme docteur, laisse la essayer…, dit Nellie en souriant

Terry regarda sa fille et il regarda Candy. Oh, pourquoi pas !

- D'accord, dit-il, pour toi chérie, mais si tu veux qu'on arrête, tu me le dis et on arrêtera tout…

- Merci papa, dit Nellie en le serrant contre lui

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, bébé, dit-il en le serrant contre lui

La transformation était magnifique, il était devenu si gentil tout à coup avec sa fille, l'homme en colère avait disparu, il avait fondu devant son petit ange. Ensuite il se tourna vers Candy.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un goujat tout à l'heure…. Dit-il, tu m'as surprise… j'ai des invités et je dois redescendre. Tu peux rester et dîner avec nous avec ton fils, Candy…

- Voici mon fils, Michael, dit Candy, Mike, voici Terrence Grandchester, un vieil ami de l'école…

« Un vieil ami de l'école » C'est tout ce qu'il était pour elle à présent ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était important pour lui ? C'était fini entre eux depuis des années… Elle avait refait sa vie et elle s'était mariée et elle avait une famille. Elle était docteur…. Elle avait fait quelque chose de sa vie.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, Mr. Grandchester, dit Mike

- Moi de même, dit-il, quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille ? Dit-il sérieusement

- Papa ! Dit Nellie, il n'est qu'un ami de l'école !

- Oui, dit Michael, nous ne sommes que des amis…

- Michael, dit Candy, descendons à la fête

- D'accord maman. Aurevoir Nellie, dit Mike

- Aurevoir Mike, dit Nellie aurevoir docteur Candy, aurevoir tante Sheridan, aurevoir papa….

- Fais de beaux rêves, dit Terry

- Aurevoir, dirent les autres

Tout le monde descendit à la fête. Terry s'occupa de ses invités, mais il regardait à peine Candy. Elle se sentit un peu blessée. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'ils allaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ? Non, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait l'ignorer complètement. Quand la fête se termina, et elle retourna chez elle avec son fils, ils étaient entrain de parler.

- Alors, tu connais le père de Nellie ?

- Depuis l'école…

- Et vous étiez amis ?

« Amis » ? Et bien ils ne s'étaient jamais officiellement déclarer leur amour à l'époque… Alors oui, « amis » était le mot exact pour les décrire.

- Oui, nous étions amis, dit-elle tristement, il y a très longtemps, avant que je ne rencontre ton père

- Le monde est petit n'est-ce pas ? Dit Mike en souriant

- Ouais, dit Candy, allons dormir chéri

Son esprit était perdu dans les souvenirs du passé, avec Terry à Saint Paul, les rencontres manquées, leur très brève réunion et leur douloureuse séparation…. Tout était revenu dans sa tête.

Terry était dans sa chambre, seul. Il avait une compagne, mais il lui avait dit de retourner chez elle. Revoir Candy, l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas être avec une autre femme. Mais ils avaient eu leur chance, à l'époque, maintenant c'était trop tard… trop d'années ont passées…. Elle avait un fils et un mari, Il avait vu son alliance. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle, mais les souvenirs l'envahissaient, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait que les revivre…

Lord et Lady Bakersfield étaient dans leur chambre entrain de parler de la soirée.

- Alors, comment ça été, avec Nellie ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme

- Terry est arrivé et il nous a attrapé… mais il se trouve qu'il connaît Candy…

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Ils étaient à l'école ensemble…

- De mieux en mieux… une vieille amie, peut le convaincre de la laisser traiter Nellie ! Le monde est petit ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sens qu'elle est celle que nous attendions… elle va être bonne pour Nellie…. Et Terry, s'il se décide d'ouvrir son cœur encore une fois….

- Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs ? Oh le romantique ! Dit sa femme en le serrant dans ses bras, prions que tout se passe bien, comme nous le voulons…


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième** **partie**

Candy était à l'hôpital, dans son bureau, le lundi suivant, quand Terry arriva avec sa fille.

- Bonjour ! Entrez, dit-elle en souriant à Nellie, prenez place

- Merci, dirent le père et la fille

- Comment te sens-tu Nellie ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pas trop mal, dit Nellie

- Elle essaye d'être brave, dit Terry, elle ne va pas bien

- Nellie, tu n'as pas a être brave avec moi ou à l'hôpital. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider, dit Candy

On frappa à la porte, et une infirmière entra avec un fauteuil roulant.

- Dr. Candy, dit l'infirmière, nous sommes prêts pour Melle Nellie

Nellie se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Son père se leva et l'accompagna à la porte.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir, Votre Grâce, dit l'infirmière, tout ira bien

- Mais…, commença Terry

- Papa, ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais ce qu'ils vont me faire… tu m'attends ici, d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule…, dit-il

- Je ne serai pas seule, dit Nellie, j'ai toutes ces gentilles infirmières et Dr. Candy… à tout à l'heure papa !

Candy regardait Terry avec sa fille. La fille qu'il avait eue avec Susanna… mais tout ça c'était du passé. Elle avait eu un bébé avec Michael, son mari. Mai une partie d'elle aurait voulu que Terry ne soit pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit sans elle, une partie très égoïste…

- Terry, tu veux quelque chose à boire pendant que tu attends ? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sur, docteur, dit-il froidement

Elle se leva et marcha vers une table ou il y avait des tasses et du café dans une cafetière, avec des sandwiches. Elle parlait pendant qu'elle mettait le liquide brûlant dans la tasse.

- J'ai regardé le dossier de ta fille ce matin, et je crois que les recherches sur lesquelles je travaille, peuvent l'aider…

Il la regarda. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Ou elle essayait seulement de le rassurer ?

- Vraiment ? Tu n'inventes rien ? Demanda-t-il froidement

- La vie de ta fille est en jeu, Terry, pourquoi est-ce que je serai entrain de plaisanter ?

- Peut être que tu es comme tous ces docteurs qui veulent seulement de l'argent…

- Tu me connais mieux que ça, Terry !

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais mariée, que tu avais un enfant et que tu étais devenue chirurgienne…

- Et bien on ne s'est pas vu depuis notre rupture…Comment pouvais-tu savoir ce qui se passait dans ma vie ? Enfin, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler du passé. Nous sommes ici pour Nellie…Je pense que je peux l'aider, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas me laisser faire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le traitement que je veux essayer sur elle est expérimental… mais c'est sa meilleure chance. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à vivre…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que ma fille est entrain de mourir ! Dit-il très fort brusquement

- Terry, calme toi…. Je suis désolée. Je sais combien ça fait mal de penser que tu vas perdre ta fille…

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as perdu ton fils ? Il m'a l'air en bonne santé…

- Et je remercie Dieu tous les jours, dit-elle ignorant sa méchanceté, aucun parent de devrait voir leur enfant mourir avant eux…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Candy ! Ne sois pas condescendante avec moi !

- D'accord. Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et reprend toi ! Ta fille a besoin de te voir fort et plein d'espoir !

- On m'a dit qu'elle allait mourir ! Comment veux-tu que je m'habitues à ça ?

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'y habitues… mais c'est toi le parent…

- J'ai peur de la perdre

- Elle n'est pas encore partie, et je peux l'aider si tu me laisse faire…

- Comment ?

- Il y a un traitement expérimental… ça été essayé une fois, mais ça échoué et je crois avoir trouver pourquoi…

- Echoué ?

- Oui, mais nous savons pourquoi ça échoué, alors la prochaine fois, nous allons faire en sorte que tout soit en ordre avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Tu veux te servir de ma fille comme cobaye ?

- Je veux essayer de sauver ta fille…Tu peux me faire confiance ?

Terry le regarda. S'ils avaient fait leur vie ensemble, tout aurait été tellement différent ! Mais ça ne servait à rien de pleurer sur quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas changer. Candy semblait si sure d'elle.

- Elle est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai, dit-il finalement, je te la confie, je te fais confiance

- Merci, Terry

- Parce que je te connais. Tu ne me donnerais pas de l'espoir s'il y en avait pas…

- Tu sais qu'avec les opérations, il y a toujours des risques, et nous devons trouver un donneur compatible

- Bien sur…

Elle lui expliqua de qui allait se passer avant et après l'opération. Quand elle termina, avec tout le jargon médical, ils restèrent silencieux. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Terry redevint froid et taciturne. Et Candy le laissa.

- J'ai des patients à voir. Tu peux rester ici et attendre Nellie.

Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau.

- Candy, dit-il quand elle arriva à la porte

- Oui ?

- Merci

- De rien Terry, dit-elle

C'était comme si elle essayait d'être froid avec lui, mais ça ne marchait pas. Tout son corps était entrain de crier de courir vers Terry et le serrer dans ses bras…. Mais il était si froid et glacial. Mais sa fille était très malade et il était inquiet pour elle. De toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'elle recommence avec Terry ; c'était fini, il avait choisi Susanna, il avait eu un bébé avec elle… Elle avait eu sa vie avec Michael… Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leurs épouses… Mais qu'était-elle entrain de penser ? Non !

Il y avait un docteur britannique qui travaillait avec Candy, qui semblait intéressé par elle. Ils travaillaient ensemble, ils faisaient des recherches, son nom était Stewart Campbell. Ils travaillaient ensemble et ils mangeaient ensemble. Alors il alla avec Candy dans son bureau, où Terry était toujours entrain d'attendre.

- Mr. Grandchester, vous avez une très belle fille…, dit le Dr. Campbell

- Merci, dit Terry indifférent

- Il nous suffit de trouver un donneur et nous pourrons opérer, dit le Dr. Campbell, Dr. Candy est une chirurgienne remarquable

Terry ne répondit pas. Il regardait la scène, sans émotion ; Candy qui sourit au Dr. Campbell et lui qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Candy tu es prête pour aller déjeuner ? Dit le Dr. Campbell

- Oui. Terry ? Dit Candy, tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ?

Le Dr. Campbell regarda Candy surpris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne avec eux ? Il voulait être seul avec Candy… Terry vit le regard du Dr. Campbell et il décide de les accompagner, rien que pour l'énerver ! Il pensait que Candy était toujours mariée…

- Bien sur, Candy, soit…, dit-il, allons-y !

Candy était entrain de marcher avec Stewart et Terry les suivait un peu à l'arrière.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu invité ? Demanda le Dr. Campbell

- Parce que c'est un vieil ami et ça aurait été impoli de ne pas le faire, dit Candy

- Je voulais être seul avec toi…

- Tant pis, dit Candy, nous avons de la compagnie

Terry les regardait entrain de murmurer. Ils arrivèrent à la cafeteria et ils s'assirent, après avoir acheter leur nourriture. Candy parlait avec Stewart. Terry ne disait rien ; il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Candy essayait de l'inclure dans la conversation, mais il ne semblait pas très intéressé de participer. Il la regardait, mais il ne voulait pas recommencer avec elle… Mais n'était-elle pas mariée ?

- Candy, ton mari n'a pas de problème quand tu travailles tard ? Demanda Terry

- Terry, je suis désolée. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler, comme ta fille est malade…J'ai perdu mon mari il y a quelques mois…

Terry se sentit mal.

- Je suis désolé, Candy…

- C'est rien Terry, tu ne savais pas, dit-elle doucement

- Je suis tellement préoccupé avec la maladie de ma fille, je n'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais….

- Tu as vu mon fils, Michael Jr. Michael était docteur et chirurgien comme moi…

- Michael ? Je ne le connaissais pas… Je pensais que tu aurais épousé Albert….

- Albert ? Pourquoi Albert ? Dit Candy surprise, c'est mon père adoptif…

- Ton père adoptif ?

- Oui, c'est le grand oncle William, celui qui m'a adopté…

Terry pensa à sa visite à Chicago, quand il a vu Albert... il était sur que Candy allait finir avec lui. Mais il avait un devoir à remplir…

- Oh…je suppose que j'aurai dû rester en contact avec mes vieux amis… comment va Alistair ? Nous étions dans la même classe…

- Alistair est mort… il est mort à la guerre

- Quoi ? Oh… je suis désolé….

- Ça va…

- Je ne fais que ramener des souvenirs douloureux…

- La douleur fait partie de la vie, Terry, c'est comme ça que nous savons que nous sommes en vie, dit Candy

Ils se regardèrent. Stewart les regardait, c'était comme si il y avait un lien invisible entre eux… Ils finirent de manger et ils allèrent voir comment allait Nellie. Elle était à présent dans une chambre individuelle.

- Papa ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Comment va ma petite fille ? Demanda-t-il

- Je vais bien…, dit-elle, je suis habituée à tous ces tests, les piqûres…

- Tu ne devrais pas être habituée à ça, dit Terry

Candy les laissa et elle alla voir d'autres patients. Elle était surprise de voir son fils qui l'attendait dans son bureau, quand elle y retourna.

- Mike ?

- Salut maman !

- Tu es venu voir Nellie ?

- Oui….

- D'accord, je vais t'amener dans sa chambre

Ils trouvèrent Terry entrain de parler avec sa fille et entrain de rire avec elle. Il était tellement différent avec elle ! Nellie sourit en voyant Mike.

- Salut Mike ! Dit-elle, s'il te plait, entre ! Comme c'est gentil à toi d'être venu me voir !

- Salut Nellie, Mr. Grandchester, dit Mike

Terry fit un signe de la tête et le laissa seuls. Il suivit Candy dans son bureau.

- C'est gentil à toi de les laisser seuls, dit Candy

- Ton fils semble être un garçon bien. Je sais qu'il doit être bien élevé, avec toi pour mère

Candy sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne sont que des amis, dit Candy

- Rien que des amis ? Et bien, si ma fille tombe amoureuse un jour, ton fils serait un bon candidat

- S'il tombe aussi amoureux d'elle

- Et bien, il semble ne pas pouvoir se passer d'elle… il parlait d'elle quand elle n'allait plus à l'école ?

- Oui… mais…

- Je peux le sentir ?

- Sentir quoi ?

- Ce que je sentais quand j'étais près de toi, d'antan…

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler du passé.

- Tu peux aller chez toi et te reposer, dit-elle, Nellie va bien

- Je ne vais pas laisser mon bébé seul…

- Terry…

- Je vais dormir sur une chaise dans sa chambre. Je suis catégorique…

- D'accord, dit-elle

Il était tellement protecteur avec sa fille. Candy fit en sorte que Terry puisse dormir dans une chambre vide, à coté de celle de sa fille.

- Merci Candy, dit Terry soulagé

- De rien. Bonne nuit et à demain

- Aurevoir Candy, bonne nuit

Candy alla chercher son fils et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Les jours suivants furent très agités. Trouver un donneur pour Nellie n'était pas une chose facile. Elle n'était pas compatible avec son père, et les donneurs vivants n'étaient pas facile à trouver à cette époque. Nellie n'allait pas mieux. Mike commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour être un donneur ?

- Il faut avoir le même groupe sanguin pour être compatible

- Est-ce que tu peux tester mon sang ? On ne sait jamais…

Candy le regarda surprise.

- Tu ferais ça pour elle ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, c'est ma meilleure amie

- Je suis tellement fière de toi chéri… il y a des risques…

- Maman, si je peux la sauver, allons-y

Les tests furent faits et à la grande surprise de tous, Mike était un donneur compatible. Ile allait sauver sa meilleure amie. Terry était content, mais il avait des questions.

- Candy, tu m'as bien dit que la première expérience a échoué… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont prit un rein au hasard et ils ont fait l'opération ; le sang n'était pas compatible… mais il y a toujours la possibilité de rejet…

- Ton fils est prêt à donner son rein à ma fille ? Il l'aime à ce point là ? Si ça marche, je ne le remercierais jamais assez….

- Ne t'en fais pas. Un « merci » sera suffisant. Il n'y aura aucune autre obligation, dit Candy tristement, elle n'aura pas besoin de l'épouser…

Terry la regarda surpris. Comment pouvait parler d'un des moments les plus difficiles de leur vie, quand il a du rester avec Susanna parce qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe en lui sauvant la vie ? Ce simple incident avait changé tout le cours de leur vie…

- Candy, dit-il

- Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de ça… Prions que son corps ne rejette pas le rein de Mike

Terry ne répondit pas. Ce passé douloureux, il ne voulait pas y penser. Tout ce qui était important pour le moment, c'est que leurs enfants sortent sains et saufs de cette opération risquée.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième partie

Candy assista à l'opération de son fils et de Nellie ; comme elle était la mère d'un des patients, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'opération. Elle était contente que Michael l'ait encouragée à devenir docteur et chirurgien. Après quelques heures, les opérations étaient finies. Candy était au chevet de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Terry était au chevet de sa fille à coté de Candy et son fils, en soins intensifs.

- Elle est la seule personne qui m'ait donné le courage de continuer à vivre, si je la perds…

- Tu ne vas pas la perdre Terry, il faut avoir la foi en Dieu et en la médecine… Ils iront bien, tous les deux, dit Candy

- N'est-ce pas étrange que tu reviennes dans ma vie pour sauver ma fille avec ton fils… ?

_« Comme il y a toutes ces années, rien que le fait de te voir m'a sauvé…tu es mon ange, Candy » Dit-il dans sa tête _

- Il y a une raison pour tout. On m'a offert ce poste quelques semaines après la mort mon mari… comme j'avais besoin de changement ; j'ai décidé de le prendre

- Tu aimais ton mari ?

- Oui, je l'aimais. Il m'a donné un fils merveilleux…

_« Tu as cessé de m'aimer et tu as épousé quelqu'un d'autre… Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait tellement mal ? » Se demanda-t-il_

Mike commença à ouvrir les yeux… Candy se retourna pour voir comment il allait. Il ouvrit les yeux, toujours un peu endormi.

- Maman ? Dit-il

- Oui, bébé, je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ? Dit Candy en souriant

- J'ai sommeil, comment va Nellie ?

- Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, mais l'opération s'est bien passée… Prions que son corps ne rejette pas ton rein…

- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sure, dit Mike

Terry s'approcha du lit.

- Mike, dit-il, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien…

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir sauver ma fille

- Je suis content d'avoir pu l'aider, dit Mike avec un sourire

Une heure après, Nellie se réveilla finalement.

- Nellie, dit Terry

- Papa, dit-elle

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si un train m'avait renversé

Terry se mit à rire.

- Comment va Mike ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je vais bien, dit Mike

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda en souriant.

- Oh… Je suis désolée que tu aies eu a me donner une partie de ton corps, dit Nellie

- C'était pour te sauver, ça valait la peine, dit Mike

- Maintenant, je vais partie de toi, littéralement…

- Nous sommes des frères de sang !

- Attention vous deux, dit Candy, ne riez pas, ça va seulement vous faire mal…

Ils eurent des visiteurs dans la salle ; Lord et Lady Bakersfield.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dirent-ils

- Nellie ! Dit Lady Bakersfield, comment te sens-tu ?

- Tante Sheridan ! Pas trop mal… Oncle Elton…

- Salut petite, dit Lord Bakersfield, c'est tellement bon de te voir !

Lady Bakersfield avait une belle plante de géranium dans les mains.

- Mercie pour la plante, tante Sheridan, je l'adore

- Et Mike, j'ai des fleurs pour toi aussi, dit Lady Bakersfield, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour lui avoir sauve la vie

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit Mike en souriant

- Se faire couper un partie de son corps est ton idée de plaisir ? Plaisanta Lord Bakersfield, de quelle planète viens-tu ?

- Pour sauver ma meilleure amie, dit Mike, je ferai n'importe quoi…

- Mike, dit Nellie on vient à peine de se rencontrer… pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime bien, depuis le début… maintenant je sais pourquoi… nous sommes frère de sang ! Dit Mike et en plus il se trouve que nos parents se connaissent ; alors on se serait rencontré tôt ou tard….

- En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup eu beaucoup de chance cette année et je vais célébrer l'action de grâce et je vous invite tout, dit Nellie

- Tu connais l'action de grâce ? Dit Mike

- Ma grand-mère est américaine et mon père est à moitié américain, dit Nellie

Un autre visiteur arriva dans la chambre.

- Grand-mère ! Dit Nellie

Quand on parle du loup.

- Salut bébé ! Dit Eleonor Baker en entrant dans la salle et marchant vers sa petite fille, oh comme c'est bon de te voir en bonne santé ! Ou sur cette voie !

Elle la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle avait un ours en peluche pour elle. Elle embrassa sa petite fille avec des larmes aux yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, ton père ne m'a pas dit grand-chose… seulement de venir vite…

- Alors tu as tout laissé pour venir ici, dit Nellie

- Tu es ma famille, rien n'est plus important que ma famille, que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Et bien, dit Nellie, on a rencontré cet ange et son fils…

- Ange ? Dit Eleonor

- Dr. Candy….dit Nellie

- Candy ? Dit Eleonor en se retournant pour regarder dans la chambre, oh mon Dieu ! C'est bien toi !

Eleonor marcha jusqu'à elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Candy ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je savais que tu étais bonne pour cette famille ! Tu nous as encore sauvé ! Dit Eleonor

- Mme Baker, dit Candy en la serrant aussi dans ses bras, comme c'est bon de vous revoir !

Nellie expliqua à sa grand-mère ce qui s'était passé et cette dernière serra aussi Mike dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle, je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

- Ça valait la peine rien que pour être dans les bras d'Eleonor Baker ! Dit Mike en souriant

Eleonor éclata de rire avec tout le monde. Ensuite elle alla serrer son fils dans ses bras, ainsi que les Bakersfield ensuite ils se mirent à parler. Il y eu un autre visiteur. Ça commençait à faire une foule. Une jeune femme entra et elle fut surprise de voir tant de gens dans la salle.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tant de monde dans la chambre ? Il y a une enfant malade ici ! Dit-elle Terrence chéri ! Fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été ici pour te soutenir !

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Toute la chambre était devenue silencieuse tout a coup.

- C'est qui la dame ? Murmura Mike à Nellie

- La fiancée de mon père et ma future belle-mère ! Je la déteste ! Dit Nellie

Candy regardait la scène et elle aurait voulu ne rien ressentir en voyant Terry avec une autre femme, mais ça lui faisait mal. Terry et la femme s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment…

- Chéri, dit-elle quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, où est la petite citrouille ?

- Je suis ici, dit Nellie, tu es dans ma chambre, alors la logique aurait été que tu me cherches sur le lit, comme je viens d'avoir une très grosse opération… mais je suppose que les lèvres de mon père ont ta priorité…

- Nellie, dit sa grand mère, sois gentille avec la dame est venue te voir…

- Elle est venue pour papa grand-mère, elle se fiche complètement de moi !

- Tu as tort, chérie, tu vas être ma belle fille, bien sur que je t'aime bien…, dit la dame

Elle s'approcha de Nellie qui ne souriait pas. Terry s'approcha aussi de sa fille.

- Comment te sens-tu Nellie ? Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Tu veux te reposer un peu ? Dit Terry

- Merci, papa, oui, dit Nellie

- D'accord alors, je reviendrai plus tard.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre. Candy embrassa son fil et elle alla dans son bureau. Les Bakersfield s'en allèrent. Terry s'en alla avec sa fiancée et Eleonor alla avec Candy dans son bureau pour causer.

- Candy, dit-elle, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien Mme Baker…

- Tu peux m'appeler Eleonor…

- D'accord Eleonor…

- Ton fils a sauvé ma petite-fille… où est son père ?

- Mon mari est mort… c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici pour un nouveau départ

- Et tu tombes à pic, comme d'habitude ! Merci beaucoup…

Elles continuèrent a parler et elles mangèrent ensemble ensuite elles retournèrent toutes les deux dans la chambres des enfants. Le temps passa et les enfants se remirent très bien de l'opération. Ils eurent de la fièvre, mais rien de très sérieux. Nellie n'avait pas rejeté le rein. L'événement fit la une des journaux médicaux comme la première greffe de rein réussie, mais Candy réussit à garder les noms des enfants confidentiels. Eleonor retourna en Amérique quand elle vit que sa petite-fille allait vivre. Terry était froid avec Candy, comme s'il ne voulait qu'elle se rapproche de lui, et elle resta loin de lui. Il était fiancé à une autre femme, il avait une autre vie, dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Pourquoi devait-elle en faire partie ? Ce qu'ils avaient eu, c'était il y a des années quand ils étaient pratiquement des enfants...

Les enfants retournèrent à l'école après leur convalescence. Ils avaient du rattrapage à faire, alors ils avaient un précepteur qui travaillait avec eux à la maison.

Le temps de l'action de grâce arriva et Michael alla voir Nellie pour l'aider à préparer la dinde.

- La fiancée de ton père sera là, ce soir ? Demanda Mike

- Il l'a invitée, je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle amère

- Tu ne l'aimes pas du tout…

- Je ne la supporte pas ! Si mon père l'épouse, je vais devenir pensionnaire à St. Paul ! Je ne vais pas rester dans la même maison qu'elle !

- Tu peux dire à ton père de ne pas l'épouser…

- Ça serait égoïste de ma part…

- Tu peux le présenter à une autre femme et prie qu'il en tombe amoureux…

- Quoi ? Oh… mais… tu viens de me donner une idée… si ça marche ça résoudrait tous nos problèmes… !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai trouvé la femme idéale pour lui…

- Qui ?

- Ta mère !

- Ma mère ?

- Oui… ne penses-tu pas qu'ils formeraient un couple parfait ?

Mike resta silencieux pendant un moment. Sa mère mariée à un autre homme que son père ? Le duc de Grandchester ? Il est un goujat et froid avec elle…

- Sans vouloir t'offenser Nellie, mais ton père est plutôt froid, dit Mike, sauf avec toi…

- Je ne suis pas offensée. Il n'est pas chaud avec sa fiancée non plus… elle ne le rend pas heureux…

- Et tu crois que ma mère pourrait le rendre heureux ? Il est aussi froid avec elle….

- Essayons Mike, nous n'avons rien à perdre… S'ils se marient, nous devenons frère et sœur… pense un peu à ça… j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère…

- Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur… d'accord… je suis d'accord. Mettons nos parents ensemble ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est de la folie !

Ils continuèrent à préparer le dîner de l'action de grâce en se donnant des idées pour trouver un moyen pour que leurs parents finissent ensemble. Le personnel les aidait avec le dîner et tout le monde fut impressionné par le résultat final. Candy arriva et elle était entrain de parler avec Lady Bakersfield, en regardant Terry avec sa fiancée, du coin de l'œil. Terry se comportait comme si elle n'était pas là ; il resta près de sa fiancée. Le dîner fut merveilleux et tout le monde complimenta les enfants.

- C'est vraiment très bon les enfants, dit Terry

- Merci, papa, dit Nellie

- Merci, Mr. Grandchester, dit Mike

- Et bien vous les américains vous devez vraiment aimer la dinde pour en avoir aussi souvent à la fin de l'année ; l'action de grâce, Noël…, fit Livvie la fiance de Terry

- L'action de grâce c'est pour se rappeler combien nous avons été chanceux, dit Mike, j'ai perdu mon père, je ne devrai pas me sentir chanceux, il était mon meilleur ami… mais je suis venu ici, j'ai rencontré Nellie, je l'ai aidé et je suis très reconnaissant à Dieu, même s'il a pris mon papa, mais il a sauvé Nellie…

- Pour la première fois, je suis reconnaissante, dit Nellie, parce que je sais que je vais vivre, que je n'aurai pas à quitter ma famille trop tôt et je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Mike et sa mère qui sont mes anges…

- Je vais aussi dire un petit mot, dit Terry, je suis content parce que ma petite fille va vivre … et aussi parce que Candy est de retour dans ma vie avec son fils ; ils ont tous les deux sauvé ma petite fille

- Je suis contente d'être ici avec vous, dit Candy, comme mon fils l'a mentionné, j'ai perdu mon mari cette année, et il me manque beaucoup. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un fils merveilleux et je suis aussi heureuse d'avoir pu aider Nellie à rester en vie

- Comme tout le monde parle, dit Olivia Wells, je suis contente d'être belle et aussi parce que je vais épouser le plus beau célibataire d'Angleterre…

Les autres se regardèrent. Nellie voulait dire quelque chose, mais Mike l'arrêta. Comme Livvie était égoïste !

_« Que fais Terry avec cette femme ? » Se demanda Candy dans sa tête. _

- Nous sommes heureux d'avoir rencontré Candy et lui avoir confié le cas de Nellie, dit Lord Bakersfield

- Et pour avoir sauvé Nellie, dit Lady Bakersfield

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Terry resta avec sa fiancée, en ignorant Candy.

Les enfants virent la scène.

- Nellie, tu es sure que ça va marcher ? Demanda Mike, il ne la regarde même pas !

- Non, tu as tort, il la regarde quand il croit que personne ne le voit…, dit Nellie

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… ça va marcher, on doit seulement les pousser ensemble…

- Avec sa fiancée qui est toujours derrière lui, ça ne va pas être facile

- Il va falloir que l'on se débarrasse d'elle, dit Nellie

Candy retourna chez elle avec son fils. La soirée avait été belle, mais l'indifférence de Terry l'avait beaucoup blessée. Elle aurait du être immunisée contre ça… mais non… tous les sentiments d'antan étaient revenus en pleine vitesse…

Terry se préparait à aller au lit avec sa fiancée ; il était entrain de penser à Candy. Elle était si belle ; il voulait être avec elle…Mais il avait sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces problèmes encore… il alla au lit avec sa fiancée en pensant à Candy et ça lui pris du temps pour se concentrer sur la femme qui était dans son lit, quand sa tête lui disait d'aller prendre le désir de son cœur…

Nellie et Mike cherchaient un moyen de mettre leurs parents ensemble, mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile… Ils commençaient à se décourager, quand Nellie vint voir Mike pendant la recréation à l'école.

- Mike ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! Dit-elle toute excitée

- Quoi ?

- J'étais dans le grenier entrain de chercher de vieux jouets pour les offrir à des maisons de charité, quand je suis tombé par hasard sur un carton avec de vieilles lettres à l'intérieur…

- Et alors ?

- Ces lettres, ce sont des lettres entre ta mère et mon père…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, le nom de jeune fille de ta mère est bien « Candice Neige André » ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Elle écrivait à mon père quand ils étaient tous les deux en Amérique…

- Et bien ils étaient amis…

- Non, c'était plus que ça ! Ils avaient des projets, Mike, ils étaient amoureux !

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde toi-même …, dit-elle en lui donnant les lettres

Mike prit les lettres et se mit à les lire. Il tombait complètement des nues ! Sa mère avait un passé avec le duc de Grandchester ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé entre eux ? Pourquoi ils ne se sont pas mariés ? Demanda Mike

- Je ne sais pas… mais s'ils étaient amoureux à l'époque, ils peuvent tomber amoureux encore… Ils ont tous les deux perdus leur conjoint, ils sont libres tous les deux, dit Nellie

- Non, ton père est fiancé…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Elle passe la nuit dans sa chambre ! Nous devons nous débarrasser de la diablesse et mettre ta mère… Mais est-ce que ça va ? Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère ; elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mais ton père vient de mourir… ça ne te dérange pas si ta mère et mon père se mettent ensemble ? Surtout maintenant qu'on sait que c'est son amour perdu ?

- Et bien, c'est un peu bizarre, mais je veux que ma mère soit heureuse, si elle est heureuse avec ton père, tant mieux ! On pourra tous vivre dans la même maison !

- D'accord. Avoir ta mère comme belle-mère est beaucoup plus attirant que d'avoir la diablesse ! Et j'aime beaucoup ta mère…

- La récré est finie, je vais penser à quelque chose, toi aussi pense ; faisons travailler nos méninges…

Découvrir que leurs parents avaient eu des projets d'avenir ensemble, leur donna de l'espoir. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen pour les remettre ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième** **partie**

C'était le temps des fêtes. Candy était entrain de penser à ses amis en Amérique, elle pensa à Michael et elle se souvint combien il aimait le temps des fêtes. Elle pleura, Michael, elle ne le reverra plus, elle l'avait tellement aimé. Avoir son fils qui lui ressemblait tellement était une bénédiction pour elle.

Le collège royal de St. Paul fit une pièce pour Noël et les parents furent invités pour voir la pièce. Terry était là seul, sa fiancée n'était pas disponible. Elle alla s'asseoir et c'est seulement quand il s'assit qu'il vit à coté de qui il était assis.

- Dr. Candy, dit-il

- Votre Grâce, dit-elle, bonsoir…

- Bonsoir…

- Où est ta fiancée ?

- Elle avait autre chose à faire…

- Oh…

- Et toi, tu es seul ? Où est ton docteur ?

- Quel docteur ?

- Tu sais non ? Celui qui vient toujours parler avec toi…

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais attention à moi…

- C'était évident…

- Hum hum…

Ils se regardèrent.

- Ma fille joue le rôle de Marie, dit-il pour changer de sujet

- Si elle a hérité de tes gènes, elle sera parfaite, dit Candy

- Etre acteur, ça fait tellement longtemps …

- Que s'est-il passé Terry ? Pourquoi as-tu renoncé à ta carrière d'acteur ?

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ; je ne veux pas en parler

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi ! Dit-elle un peu déçue, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris ! Je ne vais plus te déranger !

Il la regarda. Il fit appel à toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Les lumières furent éteintes et la pièce commença. Nellie fut superbe dans son rôle de la Vierge Mary et Mike était un des trois rois mages. Quand la pièce fut terminée, il y avait une petite réception à l'école. Candy cherchait son fils, qui était avec ses amis, et Nellie non plus n'était pas là. Candy était avec Terry entrain de les chercher. Mike apparut finalement.

- Maman, Mr. Grandchester, vous êtes ici tous les deux, dit-il

- Je te cherchais, chéri, dit Candy

- Je sais, mais Nellie et moi avons des choses à faire, le prof va nous conduire à la maison… pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Mr. Grandchester nous attendre à la maison ?

- Tu es sure ? Je peux t'attendre, dit Candy

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, allez-y, Nellie et moi allons arriver bientôt, dit Mike

Terry ne disait rien, d'abord, ensuite…

- Où est Nellie ? Demanda-t-il

- Elle est là-bas, dit Mike

- Nellie était supposée venir dîner chez nous après la pièce, dit Candy

- Elle sera là, dit Mike, Mr. Grandchester, vous pouvez venir aussi, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bien sur…

- Ma fiancée n'est pas là, alors je suppose que je suis libre pour dîner, dit Terry

- Allons-y alors, et attendons les enfants, dit Candy, à tout à l'heure alors chéri…

Candy partit avec Terry, pour aller chez elle.

- Je n'ai pas de voiture, dit Candy, je peux venir avec toi ?

- Bien sur Candy ! Quelle question !

- Et bien je n'en sais rien. Tu te comportes comme si tu ne me connaissais pas la plupart du temps… nous étions amis, même plus que ça…

- Ça fait un siècle, dit-il froidement

- Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? Que s'est-il passé avec toi ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

- Quel goujat ! Je pense que je vais prendre un taxi…

- Candy, attends ! Je suis désolé, s'il te plait, viens avec moi ; je vais te conduire

Elle le regarda. Pourquoi était-il si méchant avec elle ? Si froid ?

- Ok, dit-elle, allons-y alors

Ils roulèrent en silence, à part lorsque Candy lui montrait le chemin de sa maison. Il neigeait légèrement dehors, ce qui rappela à Candy la nuit où elle avait quitté Terry, la nuit la plus triste de son existence à ce moment là…ensuite elle avait retrouvé Michael et il l'avait rendue heureuse.

Terry pensait la même chose, à cette horrible nuit ; il avait pleuré sur son cou, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, c'était tellement douloureux, insupportable, qu'il s'était mis à boire pour se débarrasser de la douleur…

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, il y avait un feu allumé dans la cheminée, la bonne était là pour leur servir le dîner.

- Entre Terry, fais comme chez toi, dit-elle

- Merci…

- Le dîner est prêt ; nous devons seulement attendre les enfants

- Oui…

Ils s'assirent au salon entrain d'attendre, en silence. Il y avait un mur entre eux. Il s'était passé trop de temps ; c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être rien que des amis… Il se passa une heure et les enfants n'étaient toujours pas là.

- Où sont-ils ? Dit Candy, j'ai faim…

- Moi aussi, dit Terry, nous pouvons manger. Ils n'auront qu'à manger quand ils arrivent…

Alors, Candy et Terry mangèrent en silence… Quand ils terminèrent, ils prirent le thé au salon. Candy décida de parler.

- Quand vas-tu te marier ? Demanda-t-elle

- Dans quelques mois, répondit-il

- J'ai appris que Susanna est morte en mettant Nellie au monde, je suis désolée pour ça…

- Merci…

- Terry, j'essaye de converser avec toi…

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler…

- Avec moi, tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Terry ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, je suis partie…j'étais heureuse…

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Regarde, je ne veux pas en parler…

- Alors tu es fâché contre moi parce que j'étais heureuse ? Parce que j'aimais mon mari ?

Ils entendirent du bruit à la porte ; les enfants étaient là.

- Maman, dit Mike, je suis désolé d'être en retard, vous avez mangé sans nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça va Mike, dit Candy en souriant

- Papa, dit Nellie, as-tu passé du bon temps avec Dr. Candy ?

- Je suis content de te voir, bébé, dit Terry

Les enfants pouvaient sentir la tension dans la salle ; leur plan ne marchait pas du tout.

- Allons dîner, Mike, dit Nellie

Ils sortirent du salon et ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ça ne marche pas, dit Mike, tu as senti la tension ?

- Oui… et bien je crois que je vais devoir les aider…

- Comment ?

- Je vais essayer de les faire parler du temps ou il était amoureux de ta mère…

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Je suis sa petite fille…

Ils amenèrent leur dîner dans le salon.

- Papa, dit Nellie, Dr. Candy et toi étiez à St. Paul ? C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Terry était surpris par la question…les souvenirs… Candy regarda Terry, elle attendait sa réponse.

- Non, on s'est rencontré sur le Mauritania, la veille du Nouvel An, dit Terry

- Ensuite, on s'est revu à l'école,dit Candy

- C'était quand ça maman ? Demanda Michael

- Et bien, c'était le premier jour, pendant la messe, il nous a interrompu…

- Il a fait quoi ? Dit Nellie, tu as interrompu la messe papa ?

- Oui, dit Terry en souriant, je voulais faire une sieste…

- Une sieste ? Dit Nellie en riant

Candy et Terry se mirent à parler de leurs jours à St. Paul, et tout le monde riait. Les enfants allèrent en haut dans la chambre de Mike pour un petit temps, laissant leurs parents seuls.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Terry, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et changer les choses…

- Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Il la regarda… ça servait à quoi de parler des choses qu'on ne pouvait changer ?

- Ce n'est pas important, dit-il froidement

- Terry, pourquoi est-ce que tu te renferme sur toi-même à nouveau ? Je vais te dire que je changerai si je le pouvais ; je ne serai pas allée dans la grange cette nuit là, parce que si tu voulais me voir, tu serais venu dans ma chambre…

Nellie et Mike revinrent, ils étaient dans le couloir, Nellie mettait son manteau.

- Papa, je suis prête à partir…

Terry regarda Candy et il dit ;

- Si je pouvais changer une chose, je t'aurai prise avec moi quand j'ai quitté le collège…, dit-il finalement, bonne nuit Candy

- Bonne nuit Terry, dit Candy tristement

Candy les accompagna à la porte avec Mike. Ensuite ils allèrent tous les deux au lit. Mike entendit sa mère pleurer dans sa chambre et il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas pour son père…

Terry était dans sa chambre, il pensait à Candy, et il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la reprendre, ou même essayer de la reprendre.

Le lendemain, Mike alla voir Nellie pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

- Elle pleurait, Nellie ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée tout ça !

- Mike, si elle pleurait, c'est parce qu'elle l'aime toujours et lui aussi, Je l'ai entendu dans sa chambre entrain de fulminer…

- Alors elle pleure et il fulmine… c'est bon ?

- Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas indifférents…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je le crois. Ça va marcher, crois-moi !

- Je ne veux pas que ma mère soit blessée…

- S'ils finissent par avouer leurs sentiments, elle sera très heureuse, je te le promets…

Noël arriva et Candy le passa avec son fils et Mike réussi à la convaincre d'aller chez les Grandchester pour le dîner de Noël. Eleonor était venue pour passer Noël avec sa famille. Elle était contente de voir Candy et son fils. Olivia, la fiancée de Terry était aussi là.

- Candy ! Comme c'est bon de te voir, dit Eleonor en la serrant dans ses bras

- Eleonor, Joyeux Noël ! Dit Candy

- Joyeux Noël, ma chérie, dit-elle avec le sourire

Olivia était entrain de bouder. Eleonor ne la saluait jamais de la sorte. Elle l'ignorait complètement.

- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, dit Eleonor, pour toi et ton fils…

- Ce n'était pas la peine, dit Candy

- Oh que si, tu es notre ange Candy ; il y a toutes ces années en Ecosse, et maintenant des années après avec ma petite fille… s'il te plait, accepte mon cadeau

- D'accord, merci, dit Candy, tu sais, j'ai toujours le peignoir que tu as laissé pour moi…

- Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies gardé si bien…

- Maintenant, il me va très bien, dit Candy en riant

Olivia était entrain de bouder en parlant à Terry.

- Que fait ce docteur ici encore ? Je pensais que ta gratitude serait finie maintenant

- Livvie, dit Terry, elle a sauvé la vie de ma fille, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant, pour toujours, alors habitues-toi à la voir souvent…

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère lui fait des cadeaux ?

- Parce qu'elle est une vieille amie…

- Une vieille amie de ta mère ? Ne me fais pas rire !

- Et bien c'est la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère lui fait des cadeaux ?

- Je n'aime pas quand elle est ici, dit Olivia, et tu ne devrais pas laisser son fils venir ici aussi souvent…

- Il a sauvé la vie de ma fille, s'il veut habiter ici, il est le bienvenu…

- Terry…

- Livvie, tu es ici pour être avec moi, pas pour parler des invités de ma famille…

- Mais…

- Laisse les tranquille…

- D'accord chéri, mais tu vas te racheter tout à l'heure au lit j'espère…

- Et bien avec ma mère ici…

- Quoi ? Tu as quel age ? 6 ans ?

- Je ne veux pas lui montrer que nous…

- Et ta fille ?

- Elle ne sait pas…

Nellie vint chercher son père.

- Papa, viens chanter des chansons de Noël !

- Tout de suite bébé ! Livvie ?

- Je suis derrière toi, dit-elle d'un ton las…

Ils chantèrent des chants de Noël et ils s'amusèrent. Mike observait Terry et il remarqua aussi qu'il regardait Candy quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Nellie avait raison, c'était un regard rempli d'amour… Terry était amoureux de sa mère ! Il regarda aussi sa mère et il vit qu'elle regardait beaucoup Terry aussi. Pourquoi ne s'avouaient-ils pas leurs sentiments ? Olivia ne serait plus dans le portrait en tout cas… Il alla voir Nellie.

- Nellie, tu as raison, ils se regardent quand personne ne le regarde…j'ai vu ma mère regarder ton père…

- Ils s'aiment, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de faire en sorte qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments…

- C'est facile à dire… pas facile à faire…

- Nous les avons laisser seuls ce jour là après la pièce de l'école…

- Elle pleurait et lui fulminait…

- Je suis sure que si nous les mettons dans une situation, où ils n'auront pas le choix que d'être ensemble…

- Les piéger ?

- Oui… ils sont tellement têtus tous les deux, ils ont besoin d'un peu d'aide

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième partie**

C'était la veille du Nouvel An… Candy avait l'intention de fêter avec ses collègues, mais son fils, bien sur, voulait fêter avec sa chère Nellie. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ce n'était pas romantique. Ils étaient plutôt comme des frères et sœur, que des adolescents amoureux.

- Maman, s'il te plait, viens chez les Grandchester avec moi…, supplia Mike

- Non, je ne veux pas voir ce duc arrogant !

- Allons maman, on pourrait passer minuit ensemble, ensuite tu pourras aller chez tes amis après minuit. Mr. Grandchester n'est pas si mal quand tu apprends à le connaître…

- Je le connais déjà, tu te souviens ? Et c'est un ours mal léché !

- D'accord… maman, viens avec moi, s'il te plait, je veux être avec toi et Nellie

- Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ici jusqu'à minuit ?

- Parce qu'elle veut être avec son père… et ils font une fête au château. Le duc est entrain de célébrer la nouvelle année avec une grande fête comme sa fille a été sauvée. Je dois être là et toi aussi…

Candy regarda son fils ; la veille du Nouvel An c'était aussi l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Terry… et le voir avec son insupportable fiancée…Et son comportement envers elle, toujours aussi froid, comme s'il voulait la tenir loin de lui. Et bien ça marchait, elle allait rester loin de lui, elle n'allait pas aller là où on ne voulait pas d'elle… Mais Mike était entrain d'insister… et elle ne voulait pas décevoir son fils la veille du Nouvel An.

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement, je viens avec toi jusqu'à minuit et ensuite je m'en irai, mais Stewart vient avec nous…

- Stewart ? Dit Mike, je ne l'aime pas, il est ennuyant….

- Ennuyant ? Il est gentil avec moi, il me fait rire et il est ennuyant ? Terry m'ignore et me regarde à peine et tu l'aimes bien ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et bien je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et Nellie, il est gentil…

- Et bien il n'est pas gentil avec moi ! Et je ne vais pas passer le premier jour de cette nouvelle année avec quelqu'un qui m'ignore !

- Maman, tu vas la passer avec moi, pas Mr. Grandchester

Il sourit intérieurement, Candy était amoureuse de Terry, il pouvait le sentir par la façon qu'elle essayait d'éviter d'aller au château ; elle protestait un peu trop…

- Bien sur, dit Candy, attendons Stewart ensuite on peut y aller

- On peut larguer Stewart et y aller…, tenta Mike

- Non ! Tu veux que je vienne, je viens avec Stewart !

- D'accord, maman. Attendons ton cher docteur…

Ils attendirent Stewart qui arriva quelques temps après. Mike portait un beau costume pour l'occasion. Candy portait une robe de soirée verte de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Stewart la trouva magnifique.

- Candy, dit-il, tu es très belle…

- Merci Stewart, tu n'es pas mal non plus

- Mike, tu es beau aussi, dit Stewart

- Merci, docteur. Allons-y…

- Stewart, Mike veut que j'aille avec lui au château pour que nous soyons ensemble à minuit…

- Quel château ? Demanda Stewart

- Le château du duc de Grandchester

- Le père de sa petite amie… et bien d'accord, dit-il un peu ennuyé

- Nous irons à la fête après minuit, dit Candy pour le rassurer

Ils allèrent tous au château, il y avait beaucoup de voiture à l'extérieur. Nellie était ravie de les voir. Eleonor était là aussi et elle jouait les hôtesses. Olivia était dans un coin entrain de bouder. Elle voulait jouer les hôtesses, mais Eleonor ne voulait pas la laisser, et comme elle n'était pas encore la duchesse de Grandchester, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Mais elle jura qu'elle aura sa revanche. Elle devint encore plus en colère quand elle vit Candy et Mike… est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas venir et les laisser tranquille ? Terry sourit quand il les vit ; c'était peut être le fait qu'ils étaient en public et qu'il était l'hôte et devait mettre tout le monde à son aise.

- Bonsoir, dit-il avec un beau sourire, bienvenu au château ! Candy, Mike, docteur… faites comme chez vous et amusez-vous !

- Merci, Terry, dit Candy en souriant

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment, en pensant à la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Stewart vit leur regard et il décida d'amener Candy loin du duc.

- Merci, Votre Grâce, dit Stewart, allons-y Candy

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Mike et Nellie n'avaient pas raté ça !

- T'as vu comment ils se sont regardés ? Dit Mike

- C'est parce que c'est l'anniversaire du jour où ils se sont rencontrés…

- Quoi ? Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Ta mère nous l'a dit l'autre soir, et les lettres, je les ai toutes lues et j'ai aussi trouvé un journal que tenait mon père à l'époque… Ils se sont rencontrés sur le Mauritania le 31 décembre … il s'est moqué de ses taches de rousseur parce qu'elle l'a surprise entrain de pleurer…

- Ok, alors ce soir on doit mettre notre plan en marche…

- Oui, allons-y…

La fête allait bien, vers minuit moins le quart, Candy alla se repoudrez le nez mais elle se trompa de porte et elle entra dans une salle pleine de boite, sans fenêtres. Il y avait un vieux canapé. La porte se ferma derrière elle. Terry était là entrain de chercher quelque chose dans les boites.

- Terry, dit-elle, oh je suis désolée. Je cherchais les toilettes…

- C'est la porte à coté, dit-il froidement

- D'accord, dit-elle

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle était coincée.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la porte ? Dit Candy

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Terry, la porte n'a pas de problème

- Elle est coincée…

- Vraiment ? Laisse-moi voir…

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et elle était vraiment coincée. Terry commença à frapper dessus.

- Personne ne va t'entendre, la musique est trop forte, dit Candy

- Et bien, c'est génial ! Il est presque minuit !

- Et tu voulais être avec ton adorable fiancée, dit Candy

- Bien sur, je vais l'épouser…

- Pourquoi est-ce ça t'a pris tant de temps pour vouloir te remarier ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie ?

- Parce que nous étions amis… je ne sais pas d'où vient toute cette hostilité envers moi

- J'ai changé…

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Tu es pire que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés !

- Et toi tu es toujours « la petite Marie Soleil », je vois…

- Tu ne sais rien sur moi ! J'ai aussi souffert, j'ai perdu mon mari…

- Tu es tombée amoureuse et tu t'es mariée…

- Tu as épousé Susanna… pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de tout ça ? C'est du passé !

- Et bien nous sommes enfermés ici, pourquoi ne pas parler…ou on peut rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne

- Tu veux parler Terry ? Tu me bats froid depuis nos retrouvailles !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir…

- Oh, me revoir t'a rendu froid ? Je te dégoûte à ce point là ?

- Cesse de dire des sottises, Taches de son…

- « Taches de son »…, dit-elle doucement

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ça. Ils se regardèrent.

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas…, dit-il doucement

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors ? Est-ce parce que j'ai continué ma vie ?

Il la regarda. Il avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

- Je t'ai vu…, dit-il finalement

- Tu m'as vu ? Dit-elle sans comprendre

- Oui ; si sure de toi, avec les enfants à la Joyeuse Clinique

- La Joyeuse Clinique ? La Joyeuse Clinique du Dr. Martin ? C'était il y a des années ! Et tu n'es pas venu me parler ?

- Albert m'a dit que j'allais ouvrir de vieilles blessures… alors j'ai décidé de retourner à mon devoir… et de m'occuper de Susanna

- Me voir t'a fait retourner chez Susanna ? Pourquoi ? Parce j'étais si sure de moi devant les enfants ?

- Il m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton boulot à l'hôpital et que tu étais sur la liste noire, mais que ça ne t'avait pas découragé…

- Et après ? Je devais vivre ; je n'avais pas vraiment le choix que de trouver un autre travail !

- Je me suis sentit faible, parce que j'avais un devoir envers Susanna et le l'ai laissé tomber pour me saouler dans les bars…

- Tu es venu me chercher… et tu ne m'as pas parlé… et j'attendais comme une idiote ; quand j'ai appris que tu as quitté Broadway, que tu viennes me chercher… et cet idiot de Daniel Legrand m'a fait croire que tu étais venu me chercher…

- Comment ?

- Il a envoyé une voiture avec un chauffeur, qui disait que tu voulais me voir, quand je suis arrivée, c'était lui qui essayait de me forcer à l'épouser…

- Quoi ? Cet imbécile voulait t'épouser ?

- Oui, il est tombé amoureux de moi, après que je l'ai aidé dans une bagarre avec des voyous…

- Une bagarre avec des voyous ? Quand ça ?

- Avant que je ne vienne à New York pour la première …nous n'avons pas tellement eu le temps de parler… dit-elle en regardant le sol

- Candy…

- Alors tu m'as vu et tu es parti, c'est pour ça que tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Non, je t'ai vu encore plus tard dans un hôtel, avec ton mari, pendant ta lune de miel…

- Ma lune de miel ? En Floride ? Tu étais là ?

- J'étais là pour le travail et je croisé des nouveaux mariés, très mignons, blond tous les deux… la femme était entrain de dire à son mari combien elle l'aimait… quand j'ai entendu la voix, j'étais figé sur place, ça ne pouvait pas être ma Taches de son, mariée à un autre homme…

- C'est pour ça que tu croyais que c'était Albert… tu n'as pas vu son visage…

- Ça m'a fait mal de t'entendre dire que tu l'aimais… j'étais jaloux… Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ?

- J'étais mariée à un homme que j'aimais, Terry. Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je dise ? « Je t'aime chéri, mais j'aime mon premier amour, qui s'est sacrifié pour sa collègue obsédée par lui qui a perdu sa jambe en lui sauvant la vie, plus que toi ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis entrain d'avoir cette conversation avec toi !

- Parce que nous sommes enfermé dans cette salle, la veille du Nouvel An ?

- Il est presque minuit…, dit Candy

La musique s'arrêta et on pouvait entendre les gens décompter…10…..9…..8…..7….6….5…4….3….2….1 ! BONNE ANNEE !

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. C'était la nouvelle année, ils avaient vu la nouvelle année, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas pu la voir… Susanna… Michael… Terry regarda Candy ; il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait avec elle enfermé dans un débarras, la veille du Nouvel An… c'était un rêve devenu réalité… et comment pouvait-il rester loin d'elle ? Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonne Année, Taches de son, dit-il en souriant

Elle vit son sourire et elle fondit ; elle sourit aussi.

- Bonne Année, Terry

Ils se regardèrent, et ensuite il se pencha et il prit ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et elle répondit à son baiser. Elle embrassa Terry comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne, pas même son mari… Pendant ce bref moment, ils étaient un, ils étaient des âmes sœurs, ils étaient parfaits. La sensation était tellement bonne, qu'ils oublièrent où ils étaient. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et leurs enfants qui les regardaient abasourdis. Nellie referma la porte.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ça a marché ! C'est incroyable ! Dit-elle

- Ouais, dit Mike un peu triste

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Et bien, j'ai vu ma mère embrasser seulement mon père…

- Oh Mike, je suis désolée…. J'aurai du être plus sensible…

- Non, ça va. Elle semblait si passionnée ; je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu comme ça avant…

- Mon père était son premier amour, Mike

- C'est comme s'il était son seul amour… tu les as vu ensemble ?

- Oui et je peux te dire que j'ai vu mon père avec différentes femmes, mais je n'ai jamais senti ce que j'ai senti en le voyant embrasser ta mère… c'était très intense, très puissant ! Donnons leur quelques minutes encore… on viendra les libérer plus tard…

- Livvie ne sera pas contente !

- La reine des araignées peut aller au diable ! Dit Nellie en riant

- Wow ! Rappelles-moi de ne jamais t'énerver à ce point ! Dit Mike en riant

Candy et Terry s'embrassaient toujours, et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent.

- Je me suis laissé emporter… je suis désolé, dit Terry

- Tu es désolé ? Dit-elle déçue

- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ; je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser…

- Quoi, c'est maintenant que tu as une attaque de moralité ? Où était cette moralité il y a 5 minutes quand tu as commencé à m'embrasser ?

- C'était la folie de la nouvelle année, ne vas y lire trop quoi que ce soit…

- Je n'allais pas y lire quoi que ce soit ! Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu es fiancée à l'adorable Livvie ! Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire du tout !

Candy était blessée et en colère contre elle-même pour avoir été aussi faible, elle aurait du le gifler comme la première fois ! Mais ce baiser était magnifique ! Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, elle se retourna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie entrain de pleurer. Elle alla frapper à la porte.

- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! A L'AIDE ! Cria-t-elle

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et leurs enfants les regardaient.

- Maman ? Dit Mike, c'est ici que tu te cachais ? Avec lui ?

- Bonne année Mike, dit Candy en étreignant son fils, Bonne Année Nellie ! Allons-y, Stewart doit être entrain de me chercher partout…

- En effet, dit Mike

Candy sortit de la salle avec Mike pour aller chercher Stewart et quitter la fête. Nellie regardait son père.

- Que s'est-il passé ici, papa ?

- Rien, dit Terry

- Rien ? Tu as du rouge sur tes lèvres… dit-elle avec un ton moqueur, tu l'as embrassé n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Que dirait Olivia si elle le savait ?

- Elle ne le saura pas …

- Papa, tu embrassais une autre femme, pendant que ta fiancée était dans une autre salle…

- C'était seulement un baiser pour la nouvelle année, c'est tout, dit Terry en cherchant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses lèvres, retournons à nos invités

Ils retournèrent à la fête et Olivia était, bien sure, très en colère de ne pas avoir été avec Terry à minuit.

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry, j'étais enfermé dans le débarras…

Il ne lui dit pas, bien sur, qu'il n'était pas seul. Eleonor vint embrasser aussi son fils. Ensuite elle tomba sur une conversation entre sa petite-fille et Mike.

- Ta mère est partie ? Demanda Nellie

- Oui, et elle était plutôt bouleversée ! Qu'est-ce que ton père lui a fait après ce baiser ? Dit Mike

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est probablement comporté comme un goujat encore…

- Tu es sure que ça va marcher ? Parce que ma mère ne fait que pleurer après ses rencontres avec ton père…

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Eleonor

- Rien, dit Nellie

- Nellie… dit Eleonor avec un ton sévère

- D'accord, grand-mère. On essaye de mettre papa avec la mère de Mike…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Eleonor, allons dans le couloir…

Ils allèrent dans le couloir pour parler.

- Parce que je n'aime pas Livvie et j'aime Candy et j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient amoureux jadis, dit Nellie

- « jadis », c'est du passé, dit Eleonor, ils ont rompus il y a des années…

- Tu sais pourquoi ils ont rompus grand-mère ? Demanda Nellie

- Et bien…, dit Eleonor

- S'il vous plait, dites-le nous, dit Mike, Nellie a trouvé les lettres de ma mère ; nous savons qu'ils avaient des projets…

- Allons grand-mère, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Livvie…

- Je ne la supporte pas ! Dit Eleonor. D'accord, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Candy et Terry étaient amoureux depuis qu'ils étaient au collège. C'est elle qui l'a convaincu de me donner une autre chance et de se réconcilier avec moi. Quand ils retournèrent en Amérique, ils se mirent à correspondre et Terry venait d'obtenir le rôle de Roméo, et Candy étudiait pour être infirmière. Candy était supposé venir pour la première de « Roméo et Juliette »… quelques jours avant qu'elle n'arrive, il y eut un accident au théâtre pendant les répétitions ; la fille qui jouait Juliette sauva Terry d'un projecteur qui allait tomber sur lui, mais il tomba sur sa jambe qui a du être amputée. La mère de la fille se mit à faire pression sur Terry pour qu'il épouse sa fille, parce que sa fille était folle amoureuse de Terry…Candy arriva pour la première, et elle découvrit ce qui se passait pendant l'entracte et elle se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir la fille qui avait sauvé Terry et elle la trouva au bord du suicide sur le toit de l'hôpital, prête à sauter à sa mort et elle la sauva… ensuite elle rompit avec Terry, parce qu'elle sentit qu'il avait une obligation de rester avec la fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était folle amoureuse de lui… alors elle retourna à Chicago…

- Cette fille, dit Nellie tristement, c'était…

- Ta mère ; Susanna

- Oh, dirent Nellie et Mike ensemble

- C'est pour ça que Candy et Terry ne sont pas ensemble… Terry épousa Susanna et Candy se maria avec ton père, Mike…

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Cette histoire était tellement triste. Nellie eut pitié de son père, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux plus que jamais maintenant.

- Alors il épousa ma mère par devoir ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle

- Tu vas devoir lui demander, chérie, dit Eleonor, mais je ne pense pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Je suis désolée chérie…

- Ça va. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Mais j'ai mon père et je veux qu'il soit heureux cette fois-ci. Il devait être tellement blessé d'avoir à rompre avec la fille qu'il aimait…

- Il devint un ivrogne et il abandonna tout et il allait de bar en bar, sans arrêt… dit Eleonor, il arriva à Chicago, où il vit Candy qui travaillait avec des enfants, sans s'apitoyer sur son sort, ça lui a donné le courage de prendre ses responsabilités… C'est pour ça que je l'appelle notre ange ; elle m'a rendu mon fils, elle a donné à ton père le courage de retourner vers ses responsabilités et elle t'a rendue ta vie…

- Alors tu ne vois pas qu'elle est parfaite pour papa ? Dit Nellie, nous devons lui faire voir ça !

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle pleure, dit Mike, oh mon Dieu, quelle histoire ! Je veux qu'elle se réconcilie avec ton père aussi ; pour leur redonner ce qu'ils ont sacrifié il y a toutes ces années…

- Grand-mère ? Dit Nellie

- Je vais rien dire, allez-y. Candy et Terry sont faits pour être ensemble, je le savais jadis, et je le sais maintenant ! Espérons seulement que ton père s'en rende compte !

- Je vais le lui faire voir, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, dit Nellie, retournons à la fête maintenant, allons nous amuser… Je pensais que j'allais mourir sans voir la nouvelle année… et je suis en vie, merci à toi Mike ! Allons danser ! Grand-mère ?

- Je vous suis ! Allons festoyer ! Dit Eleonor

Ils allèrent danser et Nellie regardait son père, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire, elle avait pitié de lui… Elle allait remettre le sourire sur ses lèvres, pour de bon avec Candy. A un moment donné elle dansa avec lui et elle ferma les yeux. Terry était content que sa fille fût en bonne santé ; il avait sa fille qui ne rejetait pas le rein de Mike. Dieu merci.

Candy alla fêter avec Stewart et elle essaya de s'amuser et oublier Terry et son baiser, mais c'était impossible. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé il y a toutes ces années, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir ce baiser de sa tête… Stewart essayait de passer la nuit avec elle, mais elle le rabroua gentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec un autre homme après avoir embrassé Terry aussi passionnément.

- Allons Candy, dit-il

- Non, dit-elle, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher entre nous, je suis désolée …

- Mais pourquoi ? On semblait s'être rapprochés dernièrement

- Je sais, dit-elle, mais je ne suis pas prête ; c'est trop tôt après la mort de mon mari…

- Je comprends, dit Stewart, aurevoir Candy, dit-il en partant

- Aurevoir Stewart…

Candy alla au lit incapable de dormir hantée par le souvenir de Terry et son baiser..

Terry de son coté ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle non plus… Livvie passa la nuit, mais tout ce qu'ils firent…c'est dormir.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Livvie

- Je suis fatigué, dit-il

- Ça ne t'a jamais arrête avant…

- Je veux seulement dormir…

Il essaya de dormir, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Candy et au baiser… il se leva et il alla dans son bureau et il se mit à écrire, écrire et écrire…


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième partie**

Apres les fêtes, Eleonor retourna en Amérique et c'était la rentrée scolaire pour les enfants. Les enfants laissèrent les enfants un peu tranquille après toutes les émotions du jour de l'an.

Terry alla à l'hôpital pour voir Candy. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser a elle. Elle fut surprise de le voir.

- Terry, dit-elle, bonjour…

- Bonjour, dit-il

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? C'est au sujet de Nellie ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Candy inquiète

- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis venu pour donner mon appui à vos recherches avec un chèque et je vais commencer à donner de l'argent régulièrement pour d'autres recherches, si c'est nécessaire…

- Oh, dit Candy surprise, c'est très généreux de ta part. Merci Terry, merci beaucoup

- Je veux que toi et tes collègues continuiez vos recherches ; vous avez sauvé la vie de ma fille ! Et si vous pouvez sauvez d'autres comme ça, ça serait magnifique…

- Merci pour ton support, Terry

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, dit-il, tu veux venir manger avec moi ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant, avec plaisir…

- Mais, s'il te plait ! Je t'amène dans un restaurant, tu ne vas pas me tuer encore avec la nourriture de l'hôpital !

Candy éclata de rire.

- D'accord, sortons pour le déjeuner, dit-elle, j'aimerai aussi avoir un bon repas…

- Allons-y alors !

Elle prit son manteau et elle partit avec Terry, en parlant et en riant. Stewart qui passait par là, les vit ensemble, et il pouvait sentir leur attirance mutuelle. Candy était peut être entrain de se remettre du chagrin de la mort de son mari, mais elle paraissait très très amicale avec le duc de Grandchester…

Candy et Terry se comportaient comme des amis. Ils ne parlaient pas du baiser de la nouvelle année. Terry était toujours fiancée à Livvie et Candy était toujours amie avec Stewart. Les enfants étaient ravis, mais il ne se passait rien.

- Et bien ils font du progrès, dit Mike, ils parlent et ma mère ne pleure plus…

- Mais mon père est toujours fiancé à la reine des araignées…, mais il y a un autre évènement qui vient, on pourra les laisser encore ensemble.

- Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble

- Dans des endroits publiques… l'anniversaire de mon père arrive et mon présent sera un dîner pour deux avec ta mère…

- Rien qu'eux deux ?

- Oui…

- Mais il est fiancé, Nellie. Il ne voudra peut être pas dîner avec ma mère à ta demande…

- Après la façon dont il l'a embrassé le jour de l'an ? Je pense que oui, justement…

- Il est toujours fiancé à Livvie, peut être qu'il voudra passer son anniversaire avec elle…

- Tu as raison, elle va tout gâcher… laisse-moi m'occuper de ça…

Mike dit à sa mère que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Terry et que Nellie voulait lui faire une surprise-partie.

- Une surprise partie ? Dit Candy

- Oui, tu ne peux rien lui dire… nous allons être au château en fin d'après midi pour tout arranger dans un des salons… c'est dimanche

- D'accord, dit Candy, je vais lui acheter un cadeau…

- Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mike en souriant

- Je t'ai dit que nous étions amis jadis, dit Candy

_« Des amis amoureux qui voulaient passer leur vie ensemble… » Dit Mike dans sa tête. _

- Maman, ça ne me dérangerait pas de te voir avec le duc, dit Mike

- Quoi ? Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, maman. Depuis que tu passes tu temps avec lui, tu es plus heureuse… il te rend heureuse…

- Il est fiancé à une autre femme…

- Vous êtes de vieux amis ; tu le chiper…

- Mike !

- Je ne plaisante pas. Pense un peu ; si tu épouses le duc, Nellie et moi devenons frère et sœur… ça sera super de tous vivre dans la même maison ensemble…

- Michael Durand Junior ! Qu'est-ce que tu radotes ?

- Maman… je suis désolé, si je t'ai offensée. C'est seulement une suggestion… c'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse et le duc est celui qui te rend si heureuse. Il est de meilleure humeur aussi, dernièrement…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Avant il était gentil seulement avec Nellie, mais maintenant, il est gentil avec tout le monde ; moi, le personnel…

- Sa fiancée…

- Euh apparemment, d'après Nellie, elle ne passe plus la nuit au château…

- Mike !

- Et bien tu veux savoir s'ils dorment dans la même chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Je te dis seulement qu'elle ne passe plus la nuit. Il a changé et c'est grâce à toi, j'en suis sure…

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec Terry. Il était gentil avec elle, et elle aimait beaucoup être en sa compagnie. Mais ça n'était rien de romantique ; il était un ami, ils parlaient du passé, mais seulement des souvenirs drôles, et elle lui parlait aussi des autres en Amérique.

- Et bien, je ne suis qu'une vieille amie, dit Candy et je suis contente qu'il soit plus gentil…

Mike la regarda en souriant. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit que Terry et elle avaient été amoureux dans le temps ; elle ne voulait certainement pas trop le troubler après la mort de son père.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Terry, le temps était très mauvais. Il neigeait fort et il y avait du vent. Nellie avait tout arrangé pour un dîner aux chandelles, pour son père et Candy. Candy pensait qu'il y aurait une surprise partie, mais quand elle arriva au château, personne n'était là…

- Ou se trouvent les autres ? Demanda-t-elle à Nellie

- Tout le monde se cache, mais tu dois attendre papa. Tu vas le faire entrer au salon, alors attends-le dans son bureau. Mike et moi devons aller quelque part, mais on sera là juste à temps pour la surprise…

Candy pensait que c'était un peu étrange mais elle fut d'accord. Elle alla attendre Terry dans son bureau. Elle était entrain de lire un livre pour passer le temps et elle tomba sur un manuscrit ; c'était une histoire pour une pièce de théâtre, plusieurs histoires en fait… il pensait toujours au théâtre pour qu'il écrive de la sorte. Elle se sentit toute heureuse, il allait peut être redevenir acteur un jour ; sa passion. Il avait tellement tu talent. C'était dommage de gaspiller un tel talent. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta dans le bureau, quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle remit le manuscrit sur le bureau. Terry entra.

- Candy, dit-il en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien je suis venue te voir, dit-elle en souriant

- Oh, quelle bonne surprise, dit-elle en souriant, le temps est très mauvais dehors. Il y a une tempête…

- Vraiment ? J'espère que je n'aurai aucun problème pour retourner à la maison

- S'il y a un problème, tu peux passer la nuit ici…

_« Passer la nuit ? Et tous les invités alors ? » Se dit Candy dans sa tête. _

- Merci, Terry. Allons au salon, dit Candy

Elle se demanda où étaient les enfants. Ils n'étaient pas revenus la voir, ils se cachaient probablement dans le salon…

Ils ouvrirent les portes du salon et Candy alluma la lumière et dit :

- SURPRISE !

Mais le salon était vide. Il y avait une table pour deux personnes, avec deux assiettes, deux verres, deux chandeliers, et des serveurs qui les attendaient. Une musique douce était entrain de jouer. Candy était aussi surprise que Terry.

- Wow ! Candy, quelle belle surprise ! Dit-il

- Bon anniversaire Terry ! Dit-elle un peu incertaine

Que diable se passait-il ? Où était tout le monde ? Et les enfants ? Elle se souvint de sa conversation avec Mike… Oh, il était entrain de la piéger avec Terry ! Lui et Nellie ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou en colère… elle allait dîner avec Terry.

- Merci, Taches de son, dit-il en souriant, comment as-tu su ?

- Nellie…

- Bien sur…

Les serveurs les attendaient et ils les aidèrent à s'asseoir à table en tirant les chaises pour eux. Il y avait une carte pour Terry sur la table. Il la prit et la lut.

_« Bon anniversaire papa ! Je voulais tu aies un bon dîner avec Dr. Candy. S'il te plait, c'est mon cadeau pour toi ; un bon dîner avec une jolie femme aux taches de son… Je t'aime. Nellie »_

_P.S. Dr. Candy doit être aussi surprise que toi, je lui ai dis q'elle t'amenait à ta surprise-partie avec beaucoup de gens…_

Terry sourit, sa fille était la plus gentille et elle lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit ; un dîner et du temps avec sa dame aux taches de son.

Le dîner fut superbe. Terry était adorable, et le vin aussi était très bon. Le dessert était bien sur un beau gâteau aux fraises avec de la crème fraîche. C'était délicieux. Candy en mangea beaucoup.

- Ce gâteau est fantastique ! Je veux la recette…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Terry, tu ne sais pas préparer !

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Dit-elle en souriant, viens chez moi et je vais préparer pour toi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! J'étais mariée et je préparais…

- En étant docteur ? Allons tu avais certainement une bonne ou une cuisinière

- Oui, mais je préparais… parfois, dit-elle en riant, et je peux faire un gâteau

- Faire un gâteau ? C'est encore plus difficile !

La musique qui jouait était la valse du Festival de mai, celle qui l'avait mise en colère parce qu'elle avait pensé à Anthony…

- Tu veux danser, Taches de son… ?

- Pour que tu me pousses encore parterre ?

- Je suis désolé, c'était enfantin de ma part… laisse-moi me racheter

- Mais la musique…

- La musique est très belle ; et c'est aussi la première musique sous laquelle nous avons dansé…

- Et c'est important parce que…. ?

- C'est mon anniversaire, Taches de son. Tu dois être gentille avec moi aujourd'hui… allons, Princesse Juliette…

Elle le regarda et il souriait…oh pourquoi pas ? C'était son anniversaire !

- D'accord Roméo, ne me pousse pas parterre…

Il prit sa main et il l'attira contre lui, très près.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il doucement, ça c'était un adolescent jaloux d'un garçon qui était déjà mort… il n'est plus là maintenant…

- Oh c'est dommage… dit-elle doucement, j'avais un faible pour lui…

- Même s'il t'a poussée parterre ?

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la mienne. Je n'aurai pas du parler de tu sais qui, pendant que je dansais avec lui…

- Sa réaction était un peu brutale…

- Il était blessé, c'est compréhensible…

- Tu es très compréhensible alors…

Ils dansaient comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs. Ils se sentaient bien ; souriant, riant. L'amour était dans l'air. Le dîner surprise, le vin, la musique, la danse…

Quand la musique s'arrêta…

- Voici ce qui aurait dû arriver, au lieu de te pousser parterre…

Il se pencha et il mit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser… oui, la première fois, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire… il s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent.

- Je crains que si tu avais fais ça, je t'aurai giflé, dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Et je t'aurai giflé en retour…

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant

- Et bien c'est une bonne chose que nous sommes tous les deux plus murs et pouvons apprécier la chose à sa juste valeur…tout le plaisir

- …et les sensations délicieuses qu'un baiser éveille en nous…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle le serra plus près d'elle et elle était sur un nuage. Il la porta et il monta les escaliers avec elle en l'emmenant dans sa chambre sans lâcher ses lèvres. Dehors, la neige tombait fort et le vent soufflait aussi fort, c'était une tempête de neige. Il faisait très froid dehors ; personne n'osait mettre son nez dehors. Pour Candy et Terry, ils étaient à l'intérieur, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, entrain de savourer, ce qui aurait dû être il y a des années, pour la première fois…

Le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avait grandi avec leur sentiments au cour des années… Terry déshabilla Candy doucement et elle le déshabilla aussi. Il l'embrassa au cou et elle gémissait. Il défit le lit à baldaquin et ils étaient tous les deux dessus, sans se lâcher. Candy pensait qu'elle était folle, mais tout semblait si juste, elle était avec Terry, l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme de ses rêves, surtout depuis qu'elle avait revu en Angleterre. L'amour était dans l'air. Terry avait la femme de ses rêves dans ses bras et il arrivait à peine à y croire. Elle était si belle, elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, comme il y a toutes ces années, mais elle était bien sur plus formée et plus voluptueuse et il se mit a caressé sa poitrine doucement avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, comme s'il voulait que la sensation dure, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment dans ses bras et qu'elle répondait à tous les mouvements que faisaient son corps. La sensation était exquise ; aucun des deux n'avaient ressenti ça auparavant, la sensation que tout était comme ça devait être, qu'ils se complétaient...les amena doucement, mais sûrement et intensément au sommet de la volupté en les faisant crier leur plaisir mutuel. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre sans dire un mot.

L'amour est dans l'air

Partout où je regarde

L'amour est dans l'air

Tous les regards et tous les bruits

Et je ne sais pas si c'est de la folie

Je ne sais pas si je suis sage

Mais c'est quelque chose a la quelle je crois

Et c'est la lorsque je te regarde dans les yeux

L'amour est dans l'air

Dans les murmures des arbres

L'amour est dans l'air

Dans le tonnerre de l'océan

Et je ne sais pas si je rêve

Je ne sais pas si je suis saine

Mais c'est quelque chose à laquelle je crois

Et c'est la quand tu m'appelles

Ils s'endormirent pour quelques minutes et ensuite… ils recommencèrent… Ce nouveau plaisir, dont ils étaient privés, pour la plupart de leur vie, était quelque chose, qu'ils passèrent la majorité de la nuit à savourer au maximum.

Candy se réveilla de son long sommeil seule sur le lit. C'était le matin et le soleil entrait par une des fenêtres de la chambre du maître du château. Où était Terry ? Il sortit de la salle de bain adjacente, torse nu.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant

Il ne répondit pas. Elle était un peu surprise. Que se passait-il ? Il lui battait froid ?

- Terry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu devrais t'habiller et rentrer chez toi, ton fils doit être inquiet…

- Mon fils est un grand garçon. Il peut se débrouiller sans moi pour un moment… Terry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et hier soir ?

- Quoi ça hier soir ? Dit-il brusquement, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver

- Quoi ?

- Je suis fiancé…

- Tu es fian…alors qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Une aventure d'un soir ? Ta prostituée pour la soirée ! Cria-t-elle

- Ma fille m'a demandé de dîner avec toi…

- Oh… alors tu as couché avec moi pour faire plaisir à ta fille !

Elle se sentit tellement blessée, elle était en rage, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Candy, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont…

- Difficile ? Difficile ? Difficile c'était te laisser à ta collègue qui était follement amoureuse de toi, qui avait perdu sa jambe en te sauvant la vie ! Ça…c'est méchant, pathétique !

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais tout laisser tomber pour être avec toi ? J'ai ma vie, et tu le sais…

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je suis venue pour ta surprise-partie sans savoir que j'étais ton cadeau pour la nuit ! Comment peux-tu me traiter de la sorte ! Dit-elle en pleurant, comme une vile prostituée, une traînée ?

- Candy, s'il te plait, je t'ai pas forcé à monter ici…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait mal quand tu es resté avec Susanna, mais ça n'était rien comparer à ce que je tu me fais maintenant !

Elle se leva, nue et elle ramassa ses sous vêtements, et elle se mit à les porter et ensuite elle s'habilla.

- J'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne… une partie de jambe en l'air ne signifie rien, dit-il froidement

- Ouais, tu fais ça tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est insignifiant pour toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas faire de scène, tu peux épouser ta chère Livvie ! Je me suis trompée en pensant que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais plus jamais !

- Tu crois que parce que j'ai couché avec toi que je vais retomber miraculeusement amoureux de toi ? On a déjà essayé, ça n'a pas marché ! On a couché ensemble, ça arrive tous les jours ! Remets-toi de tes émotions !

Candy se sentit comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau en plein cœur.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Dit-elle en pleurant et en sortant de la chambre

Elle sortit de la chambre et elle chercha son manteau et son sac à main et elle sortit du château. Il ne neigeait plus et elle fut en mesure d'arrêter un taxi qui la ramena à la maison. Elle alla tout droit dans sa chambre et elle prit un long bain sans arrêter de pleurer. Elle sortit de son bain et elle s'habilla. On frappa à sa porte.

- Maman ? Appela Mike de la porte

- Mike, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix

- Maman, dit Mike en entrant, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est rien…

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- C'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Mais tu es bouleversée…

- C'est des choses de grandes personnes, ça va aller

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- J'ai seulement besoin de me reposer, bébé. Va à l'école…

- D'accord. Appelles-moi à l'école si tu as besoin de moi…

- D'accord. Aurevoir bébé

- Aurevoir maman.

Elle resta dans sa chambre et elle continua à pleurer ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer…


	8. Chapter 8

Huitième partie

Mike alla en bas pour appeler Nellie, qui venait de rentrer chez elle et qui s'apprêtait à aller à l'école.

- Nellie ?

- Oui…

- Ma mère est revenue entrain de pleurer…

- Oh non ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle ne veut pas me le dire…

- Je savais qu'il allait encore tout gâcher ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

- Il va falloir que tu le lui demandes… et ça y est, j'arrête ! Je ne veux plus que ma mère souffre de la sorte aux mains de ton père…

- Je ne comprends Mike, dit Nellie tristement. Je suis désolée. Tout ça est de ma faute… si je n'étais pas obsédée avec l'idée de mettre mon père avec ta mère…. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que je n'aime pas Livvie…Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout. Je te vois tout à l'heure à l'école. Dis à ta mère, que je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Nellie, ton cœur était à la bonne place…

Nellie raccrocha le téléphone et elle se rendit dans la salle à manger ou son père était entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Papa…, dit-elle

- Nellie, bonjour…

- Papa, que s'est-il passé avec Dr. Candy la nuit dernière ?

- Nous avons dîné ensemble et c'était superbe, merci…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est entrain de pleurer ?

- Elle pleure ?

- Mike vient de m'appeler… sa mère n'arrête pas de pleurer…

- Et ça c'est mon problème parce que… ?

- Tu étais avec elle hier soir… et ce matin !

- Nellie !

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie lorsqu'une femme passe la nuit dans ta chambre ? Tu essayes de le cacher, mais je le sais toujours… j'étais si contente de te voir avec la mère de Mike, elle est parfaite pour toi !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles….

- Si, je le sais. Grand-mère m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé il y a toutes ces années, quand vous aviez dû sacrifier votre amour pour que tu épouses maman… Maintenant tu avais une chance de recommencer avec la femme que tu aimais, que tu aimes toujours et tu gâches tout !

- Qui est-ce qui t'a dit que je l'aimais ?

- Et bien pour commencer, tu est devenu beaucoup plus gentil depuis que tu as commencé à la revoir… même les domestiques étaient plus contents !

- Ça ne veut rien dire…

- Papa, à part avec moi, tu es un vrai goujat ! Même avec ta chère Livvie !

- Je vais épouser Livvie

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es si amoureux d'elle ? Tout ce qu'elle est pour toi c'est une partenaire dans ton lit et elle n'est plus depuis la nouvelle année….

Terry regarda sa fille, surpris.

- Depuis que tu as embrassé la maman de Mike…

- Mais comment… ?

- Je vous ai enfermés dans le débarras et quand je suis venue pour ouvrir la porte et vous sortir de là ; je vous ai vu vous embrasser passionnément… J'ai refermé la porte pour vous laisser savourer votre baiser…

- Quoi ? Tu nous as enfermé dans le débarras ?

- Tu l'embrassais papa, et je ne t'avais jamais vu de la sorte, et je t'ai vu avec différentes femmes ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais si tu épouses Livvie rien que pour me donner une mère ne le fais pas ! Je la déteste ! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ma mère !

- Nellie… tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas Livvie… et ça t'a conduit à faire des choses… me piéger avec Candy…. Oh mon Dieu ! Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ça ?

- Papa, je veux que Candy soit ma mère ! Pas Livvie ! Tu veux Candy aussi ; tu es seulement trop têtu pour l'admettre ! Ou tu as trop peur de la reprendre !

- Nellie, tu ne comprends pas….

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu regardes Candy avec amour quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde ? Que depuis que tu as commencé à passer du temps avec elle, tu es plus heureux ? Que la nuit dernière tu as passé une des meilleures nuits de ta vie ? Pourquoi es-tu si compliqué, papa ? Tu l'as fait pleurer ! Comment peux-tu la faire pleurer encore ! Tu ne veux donc pas être heureux ! Je vais dans ma chambre me préparer pour aller à l'école !

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

Terry resta silencieux. Que s'est-il passé le matin ? Pourquoi était-il si méchant avec Candy ? Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ?

Candy s'arrêta enfin de pleurer et elle se rendit à l'hospital. Elle essaya de sourire à ses patients, mais elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Stewart essaya de lui remonter le moral.

- Candy, tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Non, je ne me sens pas bien

- Tu t'es disputé avec ton petit ami ?

- Mon petit ami ?

- Le duc…

- Il n'est pas mon petit ami, dit Candy

- Oh vraiment ? Il venait te chercher pour aller déjeuner, tu ris avec lui, ça m'a tout l'air d'un petit ami…. Et il semblait être amoureux de toi et toi aussi en fait. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ça… ça n'a pas marché, dit Candy tristement avec des larmes aux yeux

- Oh je suis désolé, dit Stewart, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup…

- Merci… maintenant, on peut retourner travailler ?

- Bien sur…

Eleonor appela son fils de l'Amérique.

- Terry… Nellie m'a appelé…

- Maman….

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Candy ?

- Je…

- C'est la seule femme que tu aimes ! Comment peux-tu la traiter de la sorte ?

- Comment ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé !

- Et bien, tu as dîné avec Candy pour ton anniversaire ; elle a passé la nuit avec toi et tu l'as fait pleurer…. Je suis au courant ou pas ?

- Nellie…

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle savait ce qui se passait avec tes petites amies !

- Je la prends toujours pour une petite fille….

- Elle est entrain de grandir, et elle a besoin d'une mère ! Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas épouser Livvie la reine des araignées….

- Maman, c'est ce que j'ai prévu…

- Tu peux changer tes projets, Terry ; les gens le font tous les jours…

- Oui, mais…

- Tu aimes Candy. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je ne veux plus la blesser encore…. Et s'il se passait quelque chose encore ? J'avais des projets il y a des années, maman, d'être avec elle… et tout s'est mal passé… je l'ai perdue et la douleur était insupportable, ça fait toujours très mal… Je l'aimais tellement, et je l'aime toujours.

- Terry, tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie dans la peur… tu peux être avec celle que tu aimes…

- J'étais tellement méchant avec elle, maman…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la repousser…

- Tu ne voulais pas être blessé ? Oh chéri…

- Je sais que j'ai l'air d'être un petit garçon, mais la dernière fois, ça faisait tellement mal… J'ai fait des projets avec Livvie pour être en sécurité, comme je ne l'aime pas… comme ça je ne vais pas être blessé…

- Nellie déteste Livvie…

- Elle me l'a dit. Elle veut Candy… Je veux Candy aussi… mais…

- Pas de « mais », Terry… La vie te donne une autre chance avec la seule femme que tu aies jamais aimé… tu dois aller te réconcilier avec elle… La vie est pleine de risque, tu t'en aies rendu compte bien trop tôt…vous aviez pris une décision tous les deux, que je ne suis même pas sure que je prendrai aujourd'hui si je me retrouverais dans la même situation. Vous étiez trop bons pour votre propre bonheur…Mais maintenant ça fait des années… tu es libre, elle est libre, vos enfants s'aiment et vous aiment tous les deux… Terry, je t'en supplie… va demander pardon à Candy et soyez enfin heureux !

- Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle veuille me voir… J'étais si méchant avec elle… et elle était mariée maman, elle aimait son mari…

- Alors tu es en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle a refait sa vie ? Tu voulais qu'elle t'attende ? Tu lui as dit d'être heureuse… et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, Terry. Elle devait vivre… elle aimait son mari, j'en suis sure, mais elle t'aime aussi… Tu trouves qu'elle t'a trahi en se mariant…

- Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça… après notre rupture, je veux dire…

- Combien de temps aurait été suffisant pour toi ?

- Il ne se serait jamais assez de temps…

- Alors tu voulais qu'elle reste sans être mariée parce qu'elle n'était pas avec toi ? Son fils a sauvé Nellie… alors une bonne chose est sortie de son mariage…

- Tu as raison, je suis ridicule…

- Alors va la voir, achètes-lui des fleurs, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour la reprendre. Elle est ton âme sœur…

- Merci, maman.

Terry raccrocha le téléphone et il alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle ne lui parlait plus depuis leur confrontation. Il frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Eleonor Marie Grandchester, est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? Dit-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, papa ? Je suis entrain de faire mes devoirs…

- Je voudrais m'excuser

- A propos de quoi ?

- Pour tout… mes petites amies, qui passaient la nuit dans ma chambre… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu n'étais plus une petite fille… à propos de Livvie… J'aurai dû te parler avant de la demander en mariage, car après tout, elle devait devenir ta mère. J'aurai du m'assurer que tu l'aimais bien…

- Tu devais l'aimer aussi papa, mais tu ne l'aimais pas…

- Il n'y a qu'une seule femme que j'aime dans ce monde et c'est Candice Neige André Durand…

- Je le savais ! Alors pourquoi l'as-tu rabroué ?

- C'est compliqué… mais je vais essayer de la reconquérir et je prie pour qu'elle me pardonne… et si elle me pardonne, je vais l'épouser et tu auras la maman que tu voulais…

- Ne le fais pas rien que pour moi…

- Oh crois-moi, je le fais pour moi… le fait que tu l'aimes est un bonus !

- Superbe ! Achètes-lui des fleurs, ou ce qu'il faut, tu la connais mieux que n'importe qui…

Elle serra son père dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir crié sur toi, papa. Mais tu étais tellement têtu !

- C'est rien bébé, j'en avais besoin… Maintenant, laisse-moi aller voir Candy et oh mon Dieu, j'ai du pain sur la planche !

- Ça tu peux le dire ! N'oublie pas de rompre avec Livvie

- Livvie qui ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Terry embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues et il quitta sa chambre. Il se sentait comme si un voile avait été levé de ses yeux et son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui lui a donc pris de traiter Candy de la sorte ? Il passa voir Livvie d'abord…

Le matin suivant, Candy arriva dans son bureau et elle le trouva plein de fleurs, toutes sortes de fleurs, multicolores… elle était bouche bée. Une infirmière passait par là, et elle la vit.

- Oh Dr. Candy, je ne savais pas quoi faire avec les fleurs, ça envahissait les couloir, alors je devais les mettre dans votre bureau… ça va ? Dit-elle

- Oui, bien sur, dit Candy en entrant dans son bureau qui avait maintenant l'odeur de mille parfums différents.

Elle prit une carte sur un des bouquets et elle lut.

_« Taches de son, j'étais un idiot ! Peux-tu me pardonner ? » Terry_

- Non, mais il plaisante ! Dit-elle à haute voix, après la façon dont tu m'a traité ! Il n'en est pas question !

- S'il te plait, je t'en supplie ! Fit une voix qui venait de derrière la porte

Candy sursauta et elle se retourna. Terry était là.

- Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir, dit-elle froidement

- Je sais, j'étais horrible avec toi, Candy, mais s'il te plait, écoutes-moi… après tu peux me demander de partir et je ne te dérangerai plus jamais…

- Je ne suis pas sure…

- Allons, s'il te plait, donne-moi quelques minutes… Laisse-moi le temps de m'expliquer. S'il te plait, Candy…

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle, je voudrais te proposer de t'asseoir, mais tu as envahi mon bureau avec ces jolies fleurs…

Terry enleva quelques bouquets de fleur de la chaise et il s'assit. Candy alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Candy, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement ce matin-là, j'étais horrible, je voulais te faire mal, te repousser…

- Pourquoi Terry ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me faire mal de la sorte ?

- Parce que… j'avais peur d'être blessé encore une fois… je sais que ça semble stupide… mais avec Livvie, il n'y avait pas d'amour, alors pas de danger pour moi d'être blessé…

- Alors tu m'as fait mal avant ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- J'étais en colère contre toi…

- Pourquoi ? On venait de faire l'amour toute la nuit ; notre première et merveilleuse nuit d'amour…pourquoi serais-tu en colère contre moi ?

- Quand… je t'ai regardé le matin sur mon lit, si belle et si heureuse, entrain de me sourire… J'ai pensé à l'époque où tu étais mariée à ton mari et que tu lui avais probablement souris de la même façon… et ça m'a mis en colère…

Candy le regarda comme s'il venait de tomber de la dernière pluie.

- Tu étais jaloux de mon défunt mari ? Quand c'est toi qui venais de me faire l'amour ? Oh mon Dieu, on n'a pas déjà vécu une scène similaire !

- Pas très original, hein ? Tu vas me dire que je recommence…

- En effet, tu n'as pas grandi du tout ! Dit-elle ironiquement

- Je t'imaginais avec un autre homme…

- Quoi de neuf, docteur ! Fit-elle ironiquement, pourquoi ? J'étais avec toi !

- Je cherchais un moyen pour être en colère contre toi pour te repousser…

- Et bien tu as réussi, dit Candy, et tu m'as fait très très mal…

- Peut être que c'était une réaction tardive à ton mariage… peut être que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'être jaloux de ton mariage, il y a toutes ces années … Je voulais que tu m'attendes, quand je t'ai demandé d'être heureuse… Je me souviens t'avoir vu avec ton mari, je t'ai entendu lui dire que tu l'aimais… pour moi tu étais ma femme dans mon cœur… alors j'ai craqué…. Je voulais épouser Livvie pour être à l'abris du mal, pour être en sécurité… pour ne plus souffrir

- Comme il y a toutes ces années …

- Candy, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi… je t'aime. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime… J'étais froid avec toi au début parce que j'étais en colère ; tu t'étais mariée… ensuite après notre baiser le jour de l'an, la glace était brisée et je pensais que c'était passé, jusqu'à notre nuit ensemble… Peux-tu me pardonner ? S'il te plait, mon amour, je t'en supplie… On peut tout avoir, cette fois-ci. Même si 100 femmes perdaient leurs jambes en me sauvant la vie aujourd'hui, je ne vais plus jamais te laisser partir, si tu me reprends ! Vivre sans toi, c'était l'enfer. Nellie était le seul soleil de ma vie et tu lui as sauvé la vie avec ton fils… je savais que tu as été faite pour moi… tes recherches et ton fils ont sauvé ma petite fille et elle t'aime tant… et j'aime ton fils. Allons, Candy, s'il te plait, excuse ma folie et faisons notre vie ensemble….

Candy ne savait pas quoi dire. Vivre sans Terry avait été un cauchemar jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Michael…Il y avait seulement une seule réponse possible…

- Terry… J'ai rencontré Michael un peu avant que tu viennes à Chicago pour le « Roi Lear ». Il est venu au manoir des André comme invité d'Eliza. Il était lieutenant français et étudiant en médecine et j'étais encore étudiante infirmière… Daniel et Eliza ont essayé de nous humilier, Annie et moi, mais ça n'a pas marché, alors Daniel a caché la valise d'Annie et il dit qu'elle était dans une haute tour sur la propriété des André, il m'enferma ce qui me força à sortir de la tour par la fenêtre avec une corde et la valise à la main. Michael est venu m'aider, nous avons dansé… ensuite il fut rappelé par l'armée pour retourner en France et il m'a accompagné à l'hôpital… il est revenu après notre rupture vers la fin de la guerre, il était blessé et bien entendu, nous nous sommes rapprochés… J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et Michael était là. Il me poussa à devenir docteur, ensuite chirurgienne. Je l'aimais, et il m'aimait et nous avons eu un fils… Il est mort il y a quelques mois dans un accident de voiture à cause d'un autre chauffeur en état d'ébriété… Ce que j'ai éprouvé pour Michael, était différent de ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi… Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, parce que je n'aimerai aucun autre homme comme je t'aime… Oui, je t'aime Terry et je te pardonne…

Terry eut un soupir de soulagement et il se leva, il fit le tour du bureau, prit Candy dans ses bras et la serra très fort avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Merci Candy, merci de nous donner une autre chance

- La vie est trop courte ; je l'ai vu quand la vie de mon mari fut abrégée par un chauffeur saoul…

- J'ai viens avec une fille…

- Je viens avec un fils…

- Tu sais qu'ils nous ont piégés ?

- Ils nous ont piégés ? Comment ?

- Toutes les fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls ; le soir après la pièce de Noël à l'école, le débarras, l'anniversaire…

- Oh …ils ont vraiment fait tout ça ? Je soupçonnais quelque chose pour l'anniversaire…

- Ils voulaient que nous soyons ensemble, comme ça ils n'allaient pas être séparés…

- Rien que pour eux ?

- Et ils ont aussi cru que nous serions parfaits ensemble… et quand ma mère leur a raconté notre histoire… ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais de nous remettre ensemble, pour effacer l'erreur du passé… et ils nous ont vu le jour de l'an, entrain de nous embrasser et ils refermèrent la porte…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu ! Dit Candy en riant

- Tu étais occupée à m'embrasser, dit-il en souriant

Il l'embrassa encore.

- J'ai des patients à voir, Terry…

- Je vais te laisser travailler, mais je reviens te chercher pour le déjeuner…

- D'accord mon amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant encore, merci d'être venu me voir pour qu'on se réconcilie ! Je me sens tellement mieux ! Ces quelques jours sans toi furent un vrai cauchemar !

- Pour moi aussi… je t'aime Candy. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais encore le droit d'être heureux …

- Après le sacrifice que nous avons fait ? Nous méritons tout le bonheur du monde Terry !

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il lui donna une boite en velours avec des boucles d'oreilles en émeraude.

- Ça c'est pour avoir été un goujat ce matin-là

- Merci, Terry…, dit-elle en souriant, et merci pour les fleurs

- De rien… je vais partir maintenant…

Il l'embrassa encore et il finit par s'en aller. Quelques infirmières arrivèrent et Candy leur demanda d'amener la plupart des fleurs dans la chambre des patients. Elle était redevenue le docteur joyeux, elle ne faisait que sourire. Stewart remarqua le changement.

- Candy, j'ai vu un camion plein de fleurs tout à l'heure, c'était de la part de ton duc, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je lui ai pardonné, dit Candy en riant

- Oh, il en a de la chance… tu es tombé amoureuse de lui, dit-il tristement

- Stewart, ne le prends pas mal. Le duc et moi avons un passé ensemble ; nous avons du rompre il y a des années et maintenant nous sommes libres d'être ensemble… alors l'aime depuis toujours…

- Même lorsque tu étais mariée ?

- Je ne dis pas que je n'aimais pas mon mari ; mais je l'aimais différemment…

- Oh… je suis heureux pour toi, même si je suis un peu jaloux…

- Je sors pour le déjeuner…

- Prends tout ton temps, dit Stewart, et célèbre vos retrouvailles, je m'occupe de tes patients…

- Vraiment ? Merci Stewart, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

- De rien…

Candy alla dîner avec Terry ; ils allèrent au château, où un bon repas les attendait.

- Ça a l'air très bon, dit Candy

- Combien de temps as-tu ?

- Stewart vas s'occuper des mes patients…

- Super !

Il lui donna une autre boite en velours avec un collier en diamant.

- Terry…

- Ça c'est pour avoir appelé notre nuit d'amour « une partie de jambe en l'air ». Je suis te demande pardon. C'était la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais eu… et je faisais l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie ; toutes les autres fois, c'était « une partie de jambes en l'air »…

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me donner un cadeau pour toutes les méchantes choses que tu m'as dite… ?

- Oh que si, mon amour. Je failli te perdre encore une fois…

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Sa grâce fit tout pour plaire à la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'inonda de cadeaux ; un cadeau pour toutes les méchantes choses qu'il lui avait dite.

- Terry, je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces présents, je n'ai besoin que de toi, dit-elle doucement, tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années…

- Pas plus que tu m'as manqué. Susanna est morte en couche. Alors j'étais seul avec Nellie, et elle m'a donné le courage de continuer à vivre…

- Et le théâtre ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'être acteur ?

- Quand Nellie tomba malade, et que les docteurs semblaient ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, j'ai décidé de passer le plus de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, alors j'ai abandonné le théâtre. Je pensais qu'elle allait mourir, mais à chaque fois, on avait un miracle, elle survivait… Quand mon père mourut, je suis venu ici pour sa succession… mais l'année dernière, les docteurs nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire et que nous étions chanceux qu'elle soit toujours en vie… Alors je ne voulais plus voir de docteurs qui lui faisait mal avec leur aiguilles rien que pour nous dire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire…Ensuite tu arrivas….tu me donnas de l'espoir. Rien qu'en te voyant, je savais que tout irait bien, même si j'étais un goujat la plupart du temps…

- Quand j'étais dans ton bureau entrain de t'attendre le jour de ton anniversaire, j'ai vu des manuscrits, tu as écrits plusieurs pièces de théâtre… Je suis désolée d'avoir lu ça sans ta permission…

- Ça va Taches de son, ma vie est un livre ouvert pour toi. Oui, j'écris des pièces de théâtre et je dois te dire que depuis que je t'ai revu, mon inspiration a décuplée… tu m'as rappelé ce que j'étais avant… tu es mon ange, comme le dit ma mère ; tu m'as rendu ma mère, tu m'as donne l'envie de poursuivre mon rêve, tu m'as donné du courage, quand tu ne le savais même pas…

- Oh… quand tu es venu à Chicago et que tu m'as vu de loin… et que tu es parti ? Et bien au moins ça t'a donné du courage… mais j'aurai aimé que tu me parles… j'attendais tous les jours que tu réapparaisses et que tu me dises que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi…

- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas notre temps, et je le sais maintenant. Maintenant des années après, tu as sauvé ma petite fille. Il était dit que tu reviendrais dans ma vie pour sauver ma fille… alors mon ange aux taches des sons…

Il mit un genou à terre et il avait une petite boite en velours dans ses mains…

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il

Elle sourit et elle pleurait de joie. Son rêve devenait réalité après toutes ces années…

- Oui, Terrence, oui, oui, oui ! Je veux t'épouser !

Il prit la bague de la petite boite et la lui mit a son doigt. C'était une bague de fiançailles en diamant. Ensuite il se leva et il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant au cou, ils riaient tous les deux, et ensuite il embrassa ses lèvres.

Candy retourna à l'hôpital très tard. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres qui semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître…

Les enfants revinrent de l'école et ils se rendirent au château. Mike avait reçu un message à l'école de se rendre au château avec Nellie. Ils comprirent pourquoi quand ils virent leurs parents incapables de se séparer physiquement. Ils étaient comme un couple d'adolescents.

- Hum hum ! Fit Mike en entrant dans le salon avec Nellie

Les tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent et les regardaient en souriant.

- Maman ? Dit Mike

- Papa ? Dit Nellie

- Et bien dit Terry, nous sommes ici pour vous dire que votre piège a fonctionné…

- Notre piège ? Dit Nellie

- Oui, dit Candy, vous nous laissiez seuls à la moindre occasion, et vous nous aviez enfermés dans le débarras, et la fête d'anniversaire pour deux… votre piège a bien fonctionné

- Merci à vous deux de nous avoir forcé à tomber de nouveau amoureux l'un de l'autre…, dit Terry

- Votre souhait a été exaucé…nous allons nous marier…, continua Candy

- Vraiment ? Dit Nellie en souriant, vous allez vous marier ? C'est merveilleux !

Elle courut les embrasser. Mike embrassa sa mère et serra Terry dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous contents.

Le mariage se passa quelques jours plus tard. Terry ne voulait pas de grande cérémonie ; il voulait simplement s'unir à la femme de ses rêves. Les Bakersfield furent leurs témoins. Candy portait une robe blanche avec des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Terry était très beau dans son costume noir.

Terry fut le premier à prononcer ses vœux ;

- Nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés, après tous les problèmes de la vie, dans ce monde incertain, tu es revenue vers moi. Comment ne pas connaître une personne que l'on a chérie toute sa vie ? Nous célébrons un jour de fierté, où nous nous unissons dans le mariage, comme nous nous sommes unis dans nos cœurs depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Notre amour s'est montré plus fort au cours des années à travers les orages et conflits. Nous sommes toujours aussi fort, plus sage à présent, pour avoir vécu cette vie. C'est un signe d'espoir pour les amoureux, qui sont obligés de se sacrifiés, qu'ils peuvent toujours finir ensemble. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai de tout mon cœur jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Des larmes de joie et d'émotions coulaient sur les joues de Candy.

- Je pensais qu'on n'y arriverait jamais. Mais maintenant nous y sommes. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons notre amour, nous honorons qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ; mari et femme dans nos cœurs. Nous avons eu un début difficile, adultes avant l'age, mais en grandissant nous avons renforcé les racines de notre amour, même si nous n'étions pas ensemble. Tu es ma vie, mon amour, mon espoir, mon ami, mon monde, ma chanson, le miroir de mon cœur que l'on ne peut voir, là où je dois être. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment ; ils étaient enfin mariés. Candy et Mike déménagèrent au château des Grandchester. Terry retourna au théâtre et il produisait aussi les pièces qu'il avait écrites. Candy continua à travailler à l'hôpital et faire des recherches et son mari était le plus grand donateur en matière d'argent. Les enfants étaient heureux de vivre ensemble sous le même toit vivant en famille. La famille bien sur, ne tarda pas à s'agrandir. Candy eut un autre garçon, Terrence junior et une petite fille… pour le nom… Candy était à l'hôpital avec Terry et les enfants. Le petit Terrence avait deux ans et il était dans les bras de son père. Nellie avait le nouveau bébé dans ses bras.

- Terry, tu as pensé à un nom ? Demanda Candy

- Pourquoi pas Candice Junior ? Dit Mike

- Un autre junior ? Dit Candy, allons ! Soyons un peu plus original cette fois-ci !

- Et bien j'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit Terry

- Uh oh… écoutons ce que tu as à dire ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Quoi ? Tu penses que je suis incapable de trouver un nom original ? Dit Terry

- Bien sur que tu le peux chéri, dit Candy, je t'écoute…

- Et bien, je sais que tu « déteste » tous les surnoms que je t'ai donnés… mais je pense qu'il y en a un que tu aimais bien…

- « Ange »…, dit Candy, il est parfait !

- Oui, Ange Candice Grandchester, dit Terry

- Merveilleux ! Dirent les enfants

Terry s'assit sur le lit toujours avec le petit dans ses bras et il embrassa sa femme. Le petit Terrence se mit à applaudir et cria :

- Yeahhhhhh !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

La vie peut être heureuse, la vie peut être triste. Pour nos deux êtres, dont l'amour était écrit dans les étoiles, ça avait été toute une épreuve. Quand la vie vous donne des oranges, on fait de l'orangeade : c'est ce que notre couple a fait. Mais des années plus tard, par hasard, leur destinée s'était finalement décidé à rendre leurs rêves réels ; ils étaient finalement ensemble, avec l'aide de leurs enfants et leurs pièges bien intentionnés… Les enfants eurent leur vœu, Candy et Terry eurent leur vœu et ils vivaient tous ensemble ; c'était une très belle famille qui continuait à grandir. Quoi qu'il leur arrive maintenant, leur famille passera en premier. Parce que, il n'y a rien de plus important dans la vie que l'amour et la famille. Le bonheur s'était installé à demeure.

FIN


End file.
